Black & Blue
by FreyReh
Summary: Post:2x06, Andy is reeling after her break-up with Luke and the 'what ifs' start to pop up in her head but she cannot let this get in the way of her job when young teens start vanishing from downtown Toronto. FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Black and Blue

Summary: Post:2x06, Andy is reeling after her break-up with Luke and the 'what ifs' start to pop up in her head, on what could have happened if she'd taken another path. Not only will she need her friends to get through her heartbreak as well as the humiliation-she'll also need her partner to keep her head on straight, especially when young teens start to go missing in downtown Toronto.

Spoilers: 2x06  
>Pairing: McSwarek<br>Rated: T for now, may go up

Dis: Don't own RB!

000000000

Traci Nash opened the door of her home to see her best friend and co-worker Andy McNally on the other side, duffle bag in hand, tearstains on her cheeks. Traci didn't say anything at first, just stepped back so Andy could walk in. She opened her mouth to ask but Andy held up her hand to silence her, giving her a 'not yet' look before she dropped her bag and headed to the bathroom. She passed Jerry in the hall but didn't return his surprised 'Hello' and instead closed the bathroom door with a soft _click_.

"What's going on?" asked Jerry.

"I don't know," answered Traci. "She looks like a mess. If I had to venture a guess, she and Luke had a fight."

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." He bent, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and then grabbed his coat from the back of the couch. "Call you later?"

"Tomorrow," said Traci. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long talk and we both have the early shift tomorrow." She gently trailed a finger over the bruise Dex had given him from the thrown punch. "Put some ice on that too."

Traci walked to the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of tequila as well as two tumblers. She put a decent amount in each glass, and waited for her friend to come out of the bathroom. When Andy came back Traci handed a glass to her and Andy downed it, making a face and coughing a little as the burning alcohol went down her throat.

"What happened?"

"Luke cheated on me Trac."

"What?"

"With Jo. Then lied to me about it and tried to cover it up. The flowers, the spa packages, wanting to get married early, all if it, because he didn't want to get caught."

"The skeeze!"

"Right?" Andy lifted her glass for another shot and Traci poured it. "I've been stupid, thinking that he loved me after all that's happened."

That was when Andy went into the whole story. Luke not being honest at first when it came to Jo, then finding out they'd been partners AND lovers, how they'd been at the hospital after his accident, then finally her finding out while on an operation with Jo. Every new fact had Traci frowning deeper and ready to find Callaghan and kick his ass.

"You were right. All those little hints you were giving to me to show me I was moving too fast? I should've listened."

"Love is blind, you didn't know. I didn't even know Luke was capable of cheating."

"Sam told me, when he found out Luke and I were together, that I was just the Rookie of the year. I took it as him being an ass, maybe he was, but I guess he was warning me in some way. Looking back on it now, I see all the little signs, especially when Jo came in. You know when he forgot his credit card at the hotel and they called, he said he'd left it there because he was buying me my spa package?"

"Double skeeze!"

"Amen," said Andy, tilting her head back and taking one last shot. "Just for the night, can I stay here?"

"You can stay here all you want. Leo loves you; it's just me and him now that Dex, well, punched Jerry in the face."

"Heard about that, you okay?" asked Andy.

"In all honesty?" Traci smiled. "Never been better, but we're not talking about me."

"I don't want to get in the way of you and Jerry getting back together again-"

"Oh shut up, you're staying here. End of discussion. Spare room is storage, you can keep your stuff in there and I'll pull out the couch for you, ok?"

"Traci?" said Andy softly to her friend's retreating back. Traci turned around to look at her friend. She looked so small, eyes puffy and red and her shoulders drooped in defeat. "Thanks."

"What're friends for?"

Andy smiled, grabbed the Tequila bottle, and took another shot. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was now two in the morning and she was starting to dread going to work in the morning. What if Luke and Jo were already getting back together? The whole of 15 would then know what happened and end up looking at her in pity. She didn't want that, not one bit. Maybe she'd call in sick tomorrow? Better yet, maybe she'd get hit by a car and she wouldn't have to go in at all.

"Andy?"

Andy had spaced out and just now shook herself from her inner dialogue and forced a smile in Traci's direction. The pull-out bed was made and Andy sat on it. When Traci asked if she needed anything, Andy shook her head no and told her that she'd be fine. After making plans on when they would leave in the morning for work, Andy took one last, long pull from the Tequila bottle and placed it on the end table. Her nose and lips were numb, which meant the alcohol was doing its job, and she lay back on the sofa, again rethinking everything that'd happened.

She'd FOUND the ring, he never really asked her. He'd been rambling and she said yes before the question was truly popped. The real proposal had come after he'd cheated on her, wanting to rush things and-OH GOD!

"Oh God," she groaned, both hands over her eyes as she kicked her feet like a three-year-old would do during a tantrum. She had FOUND the ring, in a lockbox, and it hadn't really fit right. Jo. It had been meant for Jo.

Andy rolled over, pulled the pillow close to her face, and screamed as loud as she could. In the other room, Traci fought everything inside her to go to her friend. Andy needed this time to herself but tomorrow she would be on her like white on rice to make sure her day went as smoothly as possible. And if that meant she had to take on Callaghan to accomplish it, it'd be something she'd look forward to doing.

00000000

Andy woke up to insistent poking on her bicep. Popping open an eye she saw a curious Leo looking her over, his finger hovering over her arm, ready to poke her again if she even dared to close her eyes. He grinned when seeing she was awake and hopped onto the pull-out, making her whole body shake.

"Mom said to wake you up, and to not be mad cause there was coffee waiting for you."

"You're mom played a trick sending you. She knew I couldn't be mad at you."

Slowly, she sat up on the bed, wincing at the small throb behind her eyes. She hadn't drunk a lot of it, but just enough tequila to make her head hurt. It was her arch nemesis and tequila usually got her in a lot of trouble. Smacking her lips she pulled the loose strands of hair out of her eyes before tossing the covers aside to stand. She ruffled Leo's hair before making her way to the kitchen. Guilt filled her when she saw two wine glasses, two sets of plates and two sets of silverware in the sink. She had messed up her friend's night last night and she was going to make sure she didn't have to stay again. A lot of her stuff ended up in storage after she moved out of her place and into Luke's so really all she needed was a space to put it in. All the small things she left behind she could pick up later when she knew Luke wouldn't be at home.

"Hey," said Traci, standing in jeans and a tank top, towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"Hey." Traci handed her a cup of coffee. "Oh thanks. Got milk?"

"In the fridge." Traci watched as Andy poured the milk, added a little sugar, and then took her first drink. "So… ready for today?"

"I'm fine."

"Andy…" Andy looked up at Traci, sucking her bottom lip in to stop it from trembling. "Look, I can say you're at my house puking in the toilet or something if you want."

"I have to go," said Andy. "I'm sure no one knows yet. Jerry just thought I was upset, oh God, what if he tells someone I was at your house upset? Like Sam, or Best? Or even worse, he talked to Luke and is now telling everyone else?"

"Jerry wouldn't…" Traci trailed off. "Okay maybe he would." She grabbed her phone. "Let me text him to make sure he isn't being his usual gossipy self."

Andy took her coffee with her when she went to go search for her stuff. The clock on the wall read seven so she had about half an hour to shower and get ready for her day. She went into the spare room and opened her bag. On top was her phone and she pulled it out and checked it. She had ten missed calls from Luke, one from Sam, as well as texts from Luke which she deleted, and one from Sam which she opened.

_I heard. You ok?_

Andy groaned. They knew. All of 15 had to know by now because if Sam knew someone told him, it was probably Jerry and he probably talked to Oliver too. Once Oliver knew something you couldn't get him to shut up. Andy could only guess what was waiting for her at work now.

"Why me?"

0000000000

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to try and summarize the latest episode that aired 8/4/11 and incorporate it into this fic the best that I can. Here goes!

Dis: Don't own Rookie Blue!

0000000

Apparently it had been Luke that'd clued people in on what had happened. Luke just said that they were taking a break, nothing about him cheating, and Sam had overheard and sent her the text. Jerry somewhat had verified the story due to seeing Andy at Traci's house so that'd been the word around 15, until Andy had started interacting with Luke and Jo over the Sophie Lewis case. It seemed like that had been the large clue in and Andy hadn't noticed at first until Traci pointed it out to her at the end of the day that everyone now knew.

Then there'd been Luke. Though she'd broken up with him, the feelings had still been there and she couldn't help but to feel bad for Luke when he'd been kicked from the case. Despite what Sam had yelled at her about helping Luke after he cheated on her, as a cop, she knew she'd been doing the right thing. She'd gotten a serial killer off of the street, helped close the case of a murder of a rookie in 15, and finally got it clear that even though she had broken it off: she could still work with Luke.

She still loved him. Oh God did she still love him, but she couldn't forgive him. Not now, perhaps even never. She could never trust him after his betrayal, and you needed to trust the person you were spending the rest of your life with. When he'd taken the duct tape off of her eyes she'd seen the relief that she was okay, the love, as well as the regret before he'd held her. She'd fallen into the moment of being rescued and had clung to him until backup had arrived. Sam had been the first on the scene followed by Gail, Chris, Dov, and Oliver. All while they were setting up the perimeter, loading Nixon into the back of a car, and searching for the worker that'd let both her and Nixon in: Andy had been giving her statement on what happened and Sam had stayed next to her while Luke rode to the barn with Oliver and Nixon.

After, Andy had gone back to Division, stripped, and hung out at her locker trying to figure out what to do with her life when Sam had walked in. He had an awfully bad habit about walking into the girl's locker room and that was probably the reason why she never showered there. She knew Sam wanted to say more after apologizing for leaving her behind, but she'd had enough apologies for the day, both verbal as well as apologetic looks. She had walked away, gotten into Traci's car, and drove to her temporary home. Traci's mom had leftover tater tot hotdish in the oven on warm and they'd eaten that with a large glass of milk before turning in. Traci had checked on Leo while Andy showered, and then Andy had rested on the pull-out sofa while Traci took her turn in the bathroom.

Andy had been dozing when Traci climbed onto the pull-out and lay next to her. Both girls were silent for a moment, looking up at the ceiling while gathering their thoughts. Traci was the one who turned on her side and initiated the conversation.

"Rough couple of days… you okay?"

"I'm fi-"

"I swear to GOD if you tell me you're fine after your fiancée cheats on you, you leave the said cheating fiancée, and almost get killed by a psycho; I'm going to hit you. _Hard_."

"Trace…"

"Look. It's me, ok? You can't hold all this in. You need to vent and scream and get over this anger before it eats you up. _Tell_ me how you feel, Andy!"

"Cheated." Andy twisted her head around to look at her friend, tears swimming in her eyes. "That I'm not good enough. That something is wrong with me and that's why people keep leaving me. Pulling away. I feel like I'm Alice, falling down a rabbit hole, and I don't know if I'm ever going to land. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Andy there is _nothing_ wrong with you."

"Then how come, after the dust settles, I'm always left alone?"

It was then that Andy broke down and Traci leaned over to hug her friend close as she shattered in her arms, and prayed that all the pieces would be found so that her friend could be put back together again.

000000000

Andy poured a cup of coffee before parade. Utterly exhausted from her breakdown the night before she knew she looked like crap and wished she could've slept in longer. Sighing she dumped in a lot of creamer since there wasn't any milk around and stirred it with a swizzle stick as Sam came up beside her to pour his own black coffee.

"McNally."

"Sir."

"I'd ask you how you're doing but I'm sure that question would earn me one of your famous glares so I'll just say good to see you, and I'll see you in parade in fifteen."

He turned on his heel and headed for the briefing room and Andy fought a smile as she watched him go. She took a long drink of her hot coffee and walked to where Dov Epstein and Chris Diaz were talking animatedly about something.

"…and so I said: sir, you can't pee there, you need to find the proper facility. What does he do? Give me the finger and pee in the prized roses anyway!"

The small group laughed at Dov's story as he talked about a homeless drunk he'd had to help escort off of the premises of a higher end restaurant. He had ended up putting the guy in the tank, and that was where the guy was now, sleeping it off. Gail chose that moment to come up to the group and stand next to Chris, giving Andy a calculating look.

"You look like crap."

"Gee thanks," said Andy sarcastically. "I appreciate it."

She walked away, the trio whispering behind her. Probably talking about her and maybe scolding Gail for being her usual bitchy self. Honestly, Andy had thought Gail had gotten past that but apparently she'd been proven wrong. She took her usual seat beside Traci in the briefing room while the other three sat together. Andy had always thought they were close but looking at it now, she and Traci were much closer when it came to friendship as were those three.

Best came in to brief about the day and honestly it'd been pretty boring. Couple kids were running around stealing some things off of racks stores had outside, unattended. A couple complaints had been called at an apartment building the night before, as well as in the early morning, so someone was to go check that out. Finally, a marathon was to be run that day some officers were to be posted there as well in case they were needed. Soon, partners were handed out. Traci got Noelle, Andy got Sam, Chris and Dov were together while Gail ended up with Oliver.

"Serve, protect, and always have your partners back. Dismissed."

Chairs scraped against the floor as they got up and murmurs filled the building as they went to their assigned squad cars. Andy refilled her coffee before grabbing her duffle. She hadn't been in the mood to do her hair so it was up in a messy bun with pins holding back some stray strands. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on before walking out into the bright sunshine.

"Hustle, McNally, we got some bad guys to catch today!"

"Yes sir," she answered, tossing her bag into the back of car 15-19. She slumped into the passenger seat, putting on her seatbelt and drinking her coffee as Sam pulled out onto the street.

"So…" Andy had been hoping that the first ten minutes of silence was a clue that it would be a quiet day. She should've known better. "You crash at Traci's?"

"Yes."

"You staying there a while?"

"Maybe."

"Kid driving you nuts yet?"

"No."

"Gunna look for your own place soon?"

"Yep."

"You're just chatty this morning," teased Sam, looking away from the road for a moment to stare at her.

"Nothing else to say…" Andy cleared her throat. "Sir."

"Right. Fine. You wanna play the quiet game? We'll play the quiet game."

They played it. By the time a half an hour passed with only the radio making noise in the car, they were pros at that game. Sam's mood had clearly gone down the tubes with her attitude but Andy couldn't find an ounce of anything in her that gave a damn at the moment. Him being grumpy, made her even crabbier, because what right did he have to be angry at her? SHE was the one that got cheated on. SHE was the one that'd had her heart broken. SHE was the one that had to deal with HIM!

"Oh thank God," she said out loud as she saw two kids running down a sidewalk with a bunch of merchandise in their arms and an elderly woman trying to chase them down with a broom. Andy grabbed for the radio. "15-19 to dispatch."

"Go ahead 15-19," said the woman dispatcher as Sam hit the lights and sirens. Of course, the kids ran even faster.

"In pursuit of two teenagers: male, Caucasian, mid-teens. Possible robbery suspects. Or location is the corner of Queen and Jameson, heading west on Queen."

"10-4."

Sam managed to pull next to the running teens and Andy took off her seatbelt and ripped open the door to start chasing them down, Sam right behind her. She needed this, the thrill of her job, to get her out of her funk. The two boys split and she took on one that ducked into an alleyway.

"STOP! POLICE!"

He didn't stop and dropped what he was carrying to move faster. Andy jumped over the pile of clothes on the alley floor and sprinted harder. Her legs and lungs burned with the speed she was moving and by the time she turned another corner he was trying to climb a fence. She managed to grab the bottom of his jean leg and pull him down without getting kicked in the face. He landed hard on the pavement and she immediately got on him, knee in his back, as she pulled out the cuffs. He groaned while she tightly secured his hands in cuffs.

"Next time the Police tell you to stop." She grunted as she pulled the young kid to his feet. "You stop!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah yeah."

Andy walked her catch back to the car, after picking up what he'd been carrying, and found Sam leaning against the passenger side while munching on a hotdog. His guy was in the back already, a look of dread on the kids face. Probably worried about what mom and dad had to say about his little heist.

"What took you so long?" he asked, mouth full of hotdog.

"Oh, you know me, I enjoy the chase."

"Had fun did you?" he asked, crumpling his napkin, grinning.

Andy shoved her guy against the car so she could search him properly, tossing the ruined articles of clothing on the hood of the cruiser. "Yep."

"I might get a smile out of you yet, McNally." He ruffled the suspect's hair. "Thanks kid!"

"Get bent!"

"Shut up," ordered Andy, right before she searched him, then tossed him into the car with his friend. She looked at Sam. "Enjoy your lunch?"

"Yep," said Sam, popping the 'p'. "Diaz and Epstein are taking statements from the store owners and witnesses. We'll swing these two around for the lady to I.D. then book them."

"Sounds like a plan," said Andy, opening the door after grabbing the clothes. "Can I be the one to call their parents?"

"You're after my heart today, McNally. Truly."

All she could do was smile before she climbed back into the car.

0000000

Meanwhile, in an abandoned apartment building, a man slowly began to make preparations for his stay in Toronto. He's been traveling a while now, since the age of eighteen when he could finally escape his foster mother. He was back, because she was sick, and all good boys took care of their mothers when they were sick. He'd seen the whole of North America from Mexico City to Dallas, Chicago, Memphis, Washington D.C., and New York. Now that he was home, he would put all that he's learned in those cities as well as many others, to great use, but first… he needed to get ready.

Then? The fun will begin.

**TBC**…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews I'm happy you like the story so far! Be advised that though it hasn't happened yet I will probably be upping the rating to M in later chapters.

Dis: Don't own RB!

00000000

After getting a positive I.D. the two teens were read their rights and taken back to the barn where they left them with other officers to get booked. While Andy contacted the parents, Sam went to get more coffee where Oliver was getting his own cup. Sam smirked when remembering the look on Oliver's face when he got caught sucking down a soda in a stairwell. Oliver had ended up buying at the Penny and Sam had bolted right for the coffee when the bet had finally been settled. He wasn't sure he was going to do something so stupid ever again.

"Heard you caught the kleptos," said Oliver.

"Yep. What're you doing back here?"

"Old woman ended up assaulting a kid on his skateboard with her walker. Kid ended up with a concussion."

"Oh yeah?" laughed Sam.

"That wasn't the funny part," said a grinning Oliver. "The funny part was watching Peck try to subdue the old woman. Lady got a good couple shots in before Peck finally snatched the walker away."

They shared a laugh and went their separate ways when Gail, who had a black eye, arrived saying the woman was booked and in a holding cell till her son came to pick her up. Sam strolled down the hall and stopped in his tracks when he heard yelling. He wasn't the only one listening in, a couple other cops were standing outside the door but when they saw him they booked it. It was Callaghan's office and the yelling wasn't coming from him, but from Andy.

"Great," he muttered. "Just great."

000000

Andy had gotten a delivery while on patrol. It'd been waiting at the front desk while she and Sam arrived. She'd commented on the white lilies to Officer Jane Riggs who'd been working the desk and Jane had then told her the flowers were for her. Andy had admired the blooms and had snagged the card from the tissue paper. She'd been thinking they'd been from her Dad, or something, so when seeing they were from Luke she'd seen red, grabbed the vase, and stomped to his office. As soon as she entered the office she chucked it, vase and all, at Luke.

"What the HELL, Luke?"

"Andy!" He'd barely avoided getting hit in the head by the glass vase. "Calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You can't tell me to _calm down_. Why the _hell_ did you send me flowers? And have them delivered _here_ of all places?"

"Andy I've made the _biggest_ mistake of my life. I want you back. Please. I love you, I've been miserable without you. I can't believe I threw it all away for Jo."

"Yeah, but you did," she snapped. "We're _over_ Luke."

"I'm not going to accept that. I love you. I want you back. What do I have to do to get you back?"

A pause.

"Be someone else," she answered coldly. "By the way, I hate white lilies. Don't send me anything else again. It'll just end up in the trash."

She was lying, not too long ago she'd been admiring the flowers, but he didn't need to know that. Instead she kept her head high and exited his office, barely containing the inner need to slam his door. On the other side was Sam. He'd probably heard the whole thing and was thinking on what to say, what with the somewhat panicked look on his face right now. She was livid and she was certain she was pulling the Medusa routine and had a look that promised she'd turn whoever glanced at her into stone. She liked anger because it was keeping the need to breakdown and cry at bay.

"Well, Sir, what're you standing there for? Shouldn't we go out and catch more bad guys?" she asked.

"Ah, erm… yeah." He sighed. "Let's go, pal."

"Yeah, okay, _bud_."

He smirked, his dimples working overtime, and gestured for her to lead the way back to their car.

"You hungry?"

"Starving," she answered. "I need a burger. A big, fat, juicy burger with extra cheese, bacon, and a fat slice of tomato."

"Frans?" asked Sam, speaking of one of his favorite diners.

"Yes please!" she said as they got to their car, she opened the door and paused getting in when he spoke her name.

"You good?"

She thought for a moment, REALLY thought about it. "For now? Yeah. I'm good."

"Great cause you're buyin'!" he said before ducking into the car, making her frown.

000000000

"Food coma," moaned Andy as she plopped back into the cruiser.

"Not my fault you ordered the double bacon cheese," he said with a smirk, sliding on his sunglasses. "AND the extra onion rings. AND the pie."

"Worth it," said Andy, patting her stomach.

Sam grinned as they pulled out onto the street. Stopping at a light he chuckled and poked Andy in the arm and pointed to his left at a larger set man, speed walking down the street, in shorts so short the bottom of his ass was just about ready to poke out. His crack was clearly visible though, as well as the large belly that jiggled as he speed walked with two light weights and a Chihuahua on a leash.

"Get a load of that guy!"

"Ugh," groaned Andy, looking away so she could keep her burger down. "All the power to him, but I don't even like seeing fit guys in tiny shorts like that."

"Think we could bust him for public indecency?" inquired Sam, driving a little bit slower than usual to keep the walker in his sight.

Yeah, right," snorted Andy. "If that was a chick you'd be drooling like the dogs men are."

"Maybe," he said, once again showcasing his dimples. He gave her a sidelong glance and was it her imagination but did his eyes linger on her longer than necessary? "Depended on the girl."

Andy rolled her eyes, trying to shake it off, and Sam turned his attention back to the road, speeding past the walker and into heavier traffic. Since the robberies the rest of the day had been quiet. The radio remained silent, not even a traffic accident had been reported in. Sam turned down Church Street and went slow as they passed through the residential area. Parked in front of a two-story brick home was a white, Dodge Neon with its driver side door open. Normally Sam would just glance at the car and drive by but when he saw the purse on the ground he slowed.

"Sam?"

"Purse on the street and door wide open, we should-"

Just then a woman came out of the home, red hair flying and looking flustered as she ran barefoot to her car. She picked up her purse and shut her car door. She cast a look at the officers and gave a curious wave. Sam and Andy waved back before she headed in.

"Well never mind," said Sam, moving on.

They rode in silence again before Andy glanced at him through her sunglasses.

"Going to the Penny tonight?"

"Maybe," answered Sam. "Why? Are you offering to buy me a drink?"

"What? No! I was just asking," she said, a little flustered as she looked out her window instead of at him.

"C'mon McNally," he said, partaking in his favorite pastime: goading his partner until she had fire in her eyes and fought back with her own verbal barbs. Call him a masochist but he loved it. "How can you refuse to buy a drink for a guy as handsome and charming as me?"

"Very easily," she said, "especially when you lack both of those non-existent qualities."

"Oh! Ouch!" Sam held a hand over his heart. "Felt that one!"

"I'm sure you'll get over it," she said as the radio crackled.

_'All units be advised, a 2002 white Toyota Camry has been reported stolen, plate number Zulu, Alpha, Delta, 2, 7, 0. Ontario plates. Suspect is an African American female, mid-thirties, shaved head and last seen wearing an orange bikini. Suspect could be armed and dangerous, and the vehicle was last seen heading north on Bay Street.'_

"Looks like we're going to have a little fun before the Penny tonight," said Sam, eyes now solely focused on his surroundings.

"Looks like."

00000000

Shaw and Peck managed to pull the woman over, and since Sam and Andy were in the vicinity they drove over to back them up. When they arrived the bikini-clad carjacker was in cuffs and in the back of Oliver's car. Oliver was speaking to the stolen car owner while Gail leaned against the police car. Sam walked to Oliver while Andy moved over to Gail who looked beyond irritated.

Andy could guess why. The woman was screaming obscenities to Gail and spitting at the window all while rocking in the back seat. Gail smacked the window to gain the woman's attention. Andy could tell the woman was drunk.

"Knock it off or I'm going to taze you!" threatened Gail.

"I'm glad I don't have to ride back with that," said Andy.

"Oh I bet," sneered Gail as a woman came up to them.

"Excuse me?" Andy and Gail turned their attention to the woman, ignoring the belligerent rambling of the woman behind them. She wore a local basketball team t-shirt as well as jeans and had on a zip-up hoodie that was unzipped. One hand clenched her purse while the other clenched a photo. "Can you please help me?"

"What's the problem, Ma'am?" asked Gail.

"My daughter is missing."

"Since when?" asked Andy.

"Last night. She's only sixteen and she didn't come home. She's always so good about being home on time or calling if she's spending the night somewhere. Please. She's only sixteen."

"Teens run off all the time," said Gail. "Are you sure she didn't just stay at a friend's house?"

"No! She'd call." She turned begging eyes to Andy. "Please." She handed Andy a picture. "Help me!"

"Have you filed a report?" asked Andy, taking the picture, looking at the bright eyed teen that reminded her of Kate. Andy swallowed thickly and turned her attention back to the mother.

"Yes! Yes! But they aren't LOOKING for her. It hasn't been twenty-four hours and since she isn't under the age of sixteen they aren't-I just… please. She's my baby," begged the woman.

Gail wasn't doing much so Andy too the initiative to get information. The girls name was Rachel Thomas, she was last seen leaving basketball practice. She lived close to her school so she walked. There has been no sign of her since five the previous night and it was pushing five now. Andy assured that as soon as possible she would get 15 on the case and the woman thanked her.

"Kid probably went to someone's house. Parents always say their kid is responsible and always follows the rules, fakes us out thinking we'd take the case more seriously rather than if the kid is a loser."

"Wow." Andy blinked. "Gail strikes again. Do you ever get tired of being such a bitch?"

"No," said Gail with a tight smirk.

"Just like you had no problem leaving Melanie you have no problem leaving a woman wondering where her child is. One of these days, you're going to get someone killed."

"If I remember right, YOU are the one who has killed someone," said Gail, her ice blue eyes glaring daggers.

"Yeah, I have, to protect myself and a little girl." Andy swallowed the tears. Though he'd been a scumbag it still weighed heavily on her after all this time. "With you, it'll be someone who doesn't deserve it."

Andy turned and walked away, determined to not cry as she pocketed the photo. She had never really blown up at Gail before, always shrugging off her comments but seeing her roll her eyes at a mother… That'd been the final straw. Andy got into the car and waited until Sam followed. The good mood she had was gone and he could tell when he entered the car.

"Open-shut case it looks like Miss Eva Ricci has stolen cars before… what's with the gloom and doom over there?"

"Gail. She just… pisses me off." Andy spoke to Sam about the woman, leaving out the part of Gail not caring. She didn't want to rat on Gail, and hoped that someone liked a T.O. would start to notice her lack of sensitivity. "It'll be twenty-four hours in about an hour."

"Let's finish this shift, see if the girl has shown up, if not, we'll get the ball rolling."

0000000

Andy entered the Penny and searched for her friends. She saw Gail with Chris and Dov and instantly knew that wouldn't be where she was sitting. Traci and Jerry were sitting in a corner together and there, at the bar by himself, was Sam. She slid onto the stool next to him and he spared her a glance before taking a sip of the whiskey in his hand.

"Hey," said Andy after ordering a beer.

"Hey."

"Checked before I came here, still no word on the girl and everyone out tonight will be looking for her. I have tomorrow off, but I know I'll be thinking about her all day."

"If something pops up I'll call you," promised Sam, making Andy smile.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem," he said taking another drink. "SO, what'll you be doing tomorrow?"

"Apartment hunting," groaned Andy. "Not looking forward to it again, but I need to do it."

"There's a building on my street, decent place, I know the landlord. Rent isn't too bad, if you want me to make a call."

"You'd do that?" asked Andy. His place hadn't been that far from her old building. Of course, thinking of that, made her think of the night of the blackout and what they'd almost did. She blushed now, just thinking about it, and her whole body tightened. She remembered kissing him and having him on top of her and…OK maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to have him so close.

"What're friends for?" he asked as she got her drink.

"Really?" She put her hand on his arm, and she felt his muscles tighten there. "Thanks, Sam. I can't keep taking advantage of Traci's hospitality… so. If I were to, oh, ride in with her to work in the morning could I… borrow your truck?"

"Again?"

"Please?" she asked, pulling out her full arsenal. She gave him the sad eyes and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"That isn't going to work on me," he said. Her lip gave a small tremble. "Damn it! Fine!"

"Thanks!" she said, leaning forward for a hug that had her chest against his arm and he stiffened for a fraction of a second before relaxing. "Who knows, if your guy pans out, I could be moved in by the end of the day."

"And let me guess, you'll want to use my truck to do it?"

"Luke will be working tomorrow," said Andy. "I need to get the rest of my stuff…"

"Then keep the truck as long as you need it," said Sam, earning another, longer lasting hug from Andy. "If I had known all it took for you to get your hands on me would be to borrow you my truck more often I'd of done it sooner."

Andy pulled back, sitting up straight as a rod on her stool before swiveling back around to face the bar.

"Wow. Moment over."

"We had a moment?" asked Sam, grinning as he signaled for another whiskey, eyes not leaving Andy.

"Over," she said before drinking her beer.

00000000000

Watching the entire exchange was Oliver and Noelle.

"I give it two weeks before all of that," said Oliver, gesturing toward Sam and Andy. "Heads to the bedroom."

"You think so?" asked Noelle, cracking a peanut. "You know how stubborn the both of them are." Her eyes narrowed as Sam threw his head back and laughed at something Andy said. "Fifty bucks and I vote ONE week."

"You're on," said Oliver.

"From how well your track record is as of late when it comes to bets, I'm already thinking on what I'm going to do with that money," said Noelle with a cocky smirk.

"Hey, gotta win sometime!"

0000000

**TBC**…

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, keep them coming! The more I get the faster I want to update, LOL, also fair warning that SOONish this story will go up to M. :0)

Dis: Don't own Rookie Blue

000000000000000

Andy jackhammered up in bed, hands on her throat and eyes wide open. A silent scream was on her lips as tears threatened to fall. Her chest heaving she swung her legs over to the side and ran her hands through her hair while she tried to calm her breathing. It'd been a dream, a very vivid dream where she was back in that storage locker with Nixon's hands on her throat. Before awakening he'd been squeezing the life out of her, her mouth taped but her eyes wide open as they stared into his blackened ones. This time? Luke didn't come, and she'd succumbed to the darkness.

The tears finally fell and suddenly Andy felt like the walls were closing in. In an almost panic she got to her feet and ran to the spare room meant for storage where her bag was and she pulled off her tank top to put on a sports bra then put the tank top back on. She replaced her pajama shorts with jogging pants and slipped on socks and her shoes at the door after putting her hair up.

In the need to get out she didn't bring her phone, mp3, nothing. She didn't stretch she just took off and ran, tears slightly blurring her vision. She had no idea what time it was and didn't care. All that she wanted now was escape. Escape from the pain in her heart as well as in her head. She'd been betrayed by the man she thought she wanted to marry in the worst way possible. Not only that but everyone knew and she was humiliated. She tried to be happy, even had a small breakthrough the other day, but that dream brought it all back. Luke's betrayal, as well as Sam's.

Turning off her mind she ran until she couldn't run anymore. She turned the corner and finally collapsed onto the lawn, sobs wracking her burning chest and legs numb from the reckless sprint she kept them going on. She couldn't move if she even wanted to and just sat up and rested her forehead on her knees. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but it wasn't until the flashing red and blue lights caught her attention that she looked up. There, in the driver's seat, was a surprised Noelle and in the passenger's was Dov.

"Great," muttered Andy, rubbing her eyes and standing as Noelle got out of the car.

"We're responding to a complaint that someone was trespassing on private property," said Noelle sternly, hands on hips and eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry. Really! I just lost track of time. I went for a run and…"

"Are you ok?" asked Dov, taking in her tearstained cheeks and disheveled appearance.

"I was just letting off some steam, no biggie."

"Officer Epstein?" Noelle gestured to the door of a home, the same home that resided on the lawn Andy had been sitting on. "Let them know it was just a jogger that ran too hard, too long, and needed a rest. To not worry, that we're giving her a ride."

"But I-"

Noelle cut him off. "Are you thinking I'm giving you a choice? Go!"

Dov nodded and took off, leaving the females alone. Noelle tilted her head to the side, studying her before she spoke.

"Talk to me Andy." Very rarely did Noelle call Andy by her first name. "What's eating you?"

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want them to worry." Andy looked over her shoulder to see Dov speaking to an elderly woman barely able to hold onto the Pomeranian that wanted to take a nip at him. "I had a dream. A bad one. I was just… running."

"Nixon?" asked Noelle knowingly.

Andy nodded, rubbing her eyes. A growl had both women looking up in time to see the dog finally try to jump out of its owners arms, aiming for Dov's hands. He stepped back, pointed a finger at the woman, and ordered her to control her dog. Noelle rolled her eyes before focusing back on Andy.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," insisted Andy, using her popular phrase.

"Clearly, you're not." Noelle sighed, hands on her hips. "What do you need, McNally? A ride back to Nash's?"

"I…" Andy suddenly had a thought. "No. I… could you give me a ride to Sam's?"

Noelle had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from reacting. Oh she WOULD give Andy a ride to Sam's and help push this little bet along. When she saw the new fire in Andy's eyes, she gave slight pause. That wasn't the lusty, get down and dirty, fire. It was the kind of fire that wanted to fry something. Then again, angry sex would still count, and she'd be fifty bucks richer.

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to ask him something," said Andy, a stubborn set to her jaw.

"About?"

"Everything," whispered Andy. "Please? I'll walk if I have to."

Noelle shook her head and gestured to the passenger side. "Get in. Epstein has been driving me up the wall. He can ride in the back for a while. It'll make these next couple hours bearable remembering the look on his face when I tell him he gets the back."

000

Dov had been pretty pissed about being put in the back and complained the whole way to Sam's insisting that they weren't chauffeurs and at the very least it should've been Andy in the back. It took Noelle's threat of telling Best he'd been uncooperative during shift to shut him up. When pulling up to Sam's, Dov was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest and Andy did feel a small smile forming at seeing that. She got out of the car and Noelle followed.

"McNally!" Andy stopped, back to Noelle, but listening. "Be easy on him. He was hurting at the time, still is now over leaving you behind."

Andy turned. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know," said Noelle. "He talked to me about it. Leaving you and letting personal feelings get the best of him. He hated himself. He's had it rough since…" Noelle paused for dramatic effect. "The engagement."

Andy's eyes widened. "B-but he made it clear. We had a clean slate and agreed that we were just partners, and half the time he hates me!"

"Trust me when I say that the one emotion he doesn't feel for you is hate." Noelle went back to the driver's side. "Oh, and McNally? You didn't hear anything about this from me."

Andy nodded as Noelle opened her door. "Aren't you going to let him out of the back?"

"Maybe." Noelle grinned. "We'll see."

"Noelle?" Andy smiled. "Thanks."

Noelle nodded, then got in and drove off, leaving Andy alone. Sighing, she felt some of the fight as well as courage drain out of her. She took the familiar walk up his steps and hesitated at the door. The sun was coming up soon, the sky was already lightening.

Right now she wished she had her cellphone and could call him to open the door instead of having to pound on it at… what time was it anyway? Huffing, she raised her hand and knocked. She looked around and saw a doorbell and rang that as well until she heard grumbling as well as footsteps coming to the door. Then it opened.

"-the hell knocking at four-McNally?"

"We need to talk."

"Uh. Ok?" He stepped back, holding the door open for her. She rushed in, wringing her hands as he closed and locked the door behind her. He came into the living room where she was now pacing and he crossed his arms over his bare chest and leaned up against the doorway. "McNally?" She still paced. "Andy!"

She stopped, her wide eyes meeting his. Something inside of him wanted to crawl out and pummel the hell out of whomever it was that hurt her.

"I'm mad at you. No, mad is too nice of a word. I'm PISSED."

_Self-mutilation it is!_

"Ok?" He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He was so tired, and wasn't supposed to be up for another two hours. "And you have to tell me now at-"

"You left me!" she shouted, making him still. "You left me alone, Sam. Just like everyone else and I thought, I don't know? That you were the one person that wouldn't!"

"Andy…"

"No. No! Let me talk!" Her ponytail came loose as she ran her hands through her hair. Her eyes were filled with tears and it took everything in him to not grab a hold of her. "I told you how I felt about Nixon and you took it as me wanting to be back with Luke, or something, instead of me being a cop and having a gut instinct. Isn't that what you always tell me? To follow my gut? And the one time I do… you leave me."

"I know." He closed his eyes, because he couldn't look at her anymore. "I know."

"I could've died."

"Damn it I know!" he yelled, making a fist and slamming the side of it into his wall. It didn't leave a dent, thankfully, but it still hurt. "Don't you think I want to take that day back? To be there with you so that…" He cut himself off. "I was a total asshole and I hated myself for it when I heard you got hurt."

"I felt betrayed. Still do. Don't know what hurt worse, losing Luke to Jo or not having my partner trust me. Not having YOU trust me."

This time he did move. Ignoring the pain in his hand he gripped both of her shoulders, rubbing them as she looked up into his eyes.

"Andy…"

"I had a dream tonight. The first. I was back there, and he was strangling me. My eyes were open and staring into his as he killed me."

"Fuck," he cursed, finally pulling her in and she rested her head on his shoulder, the tears already starting to flow again.

"When I heard that storage locker open I thought it was you at first. That you'd changed your mind and came back to me, trusting what I thought…"

"Andy I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry… I know there's nothing I can do to change what happened. The only thing I _can_ do is promise that from here on out, no matter _what_, I am going to trust you. I'll have your back no matter what the situation is. I know I have a lot of make up for…"

"Just trust me, Sam. Trust I'm a good cop."

"I trust you McNally. I trust you with my life."

They stood like that for a while, his arms around her body and her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't care that her waterworks were all over his chest and she found his heat and consoling words relaxing.

"Got a couple hours before I head to work, want to try and sleep some more?"

"Sam Swarek, are you trying to get me in bed?" mumbled Andy against his neck, making him stiffen, then laugh uneasily.

"No. I mean. Well technically yes. But not together. I have a spare room. Upstairs." He was totally rambling! "Sleep some, I'll wake you and we can ride in together and you can take the truck to go apartment hunting, if you still want to."

"I do but…" She pulled back, her vulnerable eyes meeting his. "I don't think I can be alone right now can… can I sleep with you?" His eyes flashed. He was startled as well as… hopeful? For what? Then what Noelle said came back to her and hit her like a ton of bricks. "Just sleep!" She added that with a somewhat squeaky voice. "Please? I don't want to be, CAN'T be, alone."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing her back before leading her down the familiar path toward his room. She pulled off her shoes and socks as he did his best to straighten his covers and she slid in first then him. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do until Andy reached over, grabbed his right arm by the wrist, and pulled until it was resting over her waist. He secured his hold on her, arm tightening lightly as he rested his head on the same pillow as her. This was…nice. Very…intimate. He could totally do this without falling in love with her all over again.

She linked her fingers with his.

He was toast.

"Thanks, Sam," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Anything for you," he said softly, unable to fall back asleep, content to stay awake and hold her.

Protect her.

0000000000

Andy was slowly awakened by someone shaking her shoulder and saying her name. Groaning, she turned onto her back, smacking her lips while trying to ignore whoever was speaking to her. She heard a chuckle when she tried swatting the hand away and that made her open her eyes, her gaze connecting with Sam's.

"Sam?" The night then caught up with her and she groaned. "Ugh… God."

"Wakey-wakey." He held up a mug of coffee. "I come bearing gifts."

Andy sat up, grabbed the mug of piping hot coffee, and moaned when the first taste hit her tongue. It was perfect. She took a couple more sips, sitting cross-legged on Sam's bed, before looking up at him. He'd showered, changed into jeans, a white thermal, and a grey t-shirt over that. The thermal was pulled up to his elbows and Andy had to take another sip of coffee to distract her from looking at the muscles of his arms.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Six-thirty. Gotta leave here in about ten minutes. Here." He tossed an Academy hoodie onto the bed. "It's kinda chilly out and you don't really have anything here so…"

"Thanks," said Andy. "For everything."

"No problem," he said, smiling. "I called Bert. His complex is three blocks down. Shady Pines is the name and he has a one-bedroom for six hundred but he owes me a favor, made some things happen for him, he's willing to bring it down. So long as you like the place, that is."

"What kind of things did you make happen?" she asked with a smile.

"Can't give away all my secrets, Andy, takes away the mystery."

Andy rolled her eyes, handed him her coffee, and then got out of bed. She pulled on his sweatshirt, her socks and shoes, then took a small amount of time looking for her hair tie before she ran to the bathroom. She grimaced when she saw her reflection in the mirror and splashed some cool water on it and did her best to make herself look presentable. Sam's shout of her making him late had her bolting from the bathroom and following him out the door. It was so… domestic. Her holding his coffee as he set his alarm and locked the door, getting into the truck together and riding in companionable silence, getting out of the truck once arriving at 15 and wishing him a good day before driving away.

"Was that…" started Oliver, a look of curiosity as well as defeat on his face.

"Yep."

"Did you?"

"What? No." At Oliver's disbelieving look Sam held up his hands. "No! I swear. She had a rough night and came over. Nothing happened."

"No bedroom time?"

"Uh…" Sam walked away.

"What was that? Sam?"

Oliver chased Sam into 15 while Noelle was walking out, a smile on her face as Oliver tried to discreetly get Sam's attention. Oliver was a man of his word and would let her know later on if she'd won. That or she'd beat it out of him until he broke. Until then, after a night of pushing 15's two most stubborn people together and having to hear a rookie claim she was being unprofessional by making him sit in the back for a while, she was ready for ten solid hours of sleep.

0000000

**TBC**…

As always, reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews all, I appreciate them! Woo saw the episode tonight and it was great, especially the sparring session, can't wait to see more Sandy McSwarek but until then…

Dis: Don't own Rookie Blue!

000000000000000

Andy managed to make it to Traci's house as soon as Traci was on her way out the door. Traci was on the phone, frantically talking to someone on the other end. When seeing her, Traci snapped her phone shut and jogged to Andy as she got out of the truck.

"What the hell, Andy? I've been worried sick!"

Andy winced as a wave of guilt hit her. She hadn't thought to call Traci the other night OR this morning. She'd been so wound up on her own problems that all thoughts of others had flown out the window.

"I'm sorry," said Andy. "I…" She didn't want to worry Tracy about her nightmare. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a run. I forgot my phone and ended up running into Noelle and Dov last night."

Traci ended up in hysterics when Andy told her the story of getting the cops called on her, Dov getting the backseat after dealing with the woman and her dog, and finally waking up Sam. Traci's humor turned into amusement as Andy tried to answer why it was Sam she went to and why it was she wore his sweatshirt.

"Did you sleep with him?" asked Traci.

"What? No! I mean yes, but NOT in the way you are thinking!"

"Huh?" asked Traci, confused.

"We just…laid there. Nothing was expected, he didn't even try to kiss me. He just held me and it was… nice."

"Only nice?" asked Traci with a raised brow, smirk on her lips.

"Ok it was great, but I'm not reading much into this. I mean I just broke up with Luke and he's just being a good friend. Right?"

"Right," said Traci, not really meaning it, using all of her will to not roll her eyes.

"Right." Andy smiled. "I might have an apartment today. Sam made some calls, I'm going to shower, find my own clothes, then go check it out."

"Sam made some calls, huh?" asked Traci. "You go to his house, sleep with him in his bed, put on his clothes, drive his truck, AND he makes some calls for you? Interesting."

Andy frowned at her friend, not happy that she was poking fun at her.

"I better go before I'm late. Have fun today! Call me if you end up liking the place!"

Andy rushed into the house, ruffled Leo's hair as he ate cereal at the table with his grandmother, then found some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Stripping, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water ease the aches of her body. While shampooing she thought of the conversation she had with Noelle, about Sam hurting since the engagement. Andy had known, after the black out, that on some level he still wanted her. At first she just thought it was jealousy, like he hadn't been able to handle her choosing someone else and his ego had been bruised. Then she thought of the day she got shot, the look on his face when he's taken her aside. She was certain if she hadn't seen that kid with the gun that he would have kissed her. Then after her announcement of her engagement, she'd been his partner less and less, but she partially blamed that on wanting to work with Luke more as well, but even on days she worked streets she'd hardly been paired with Sam. As if he'd been avoiding her, perhaps he had been.

Shaking her head she closed off all thoughts of Sam's feelings towards her, and hers towards him, and finished her shower. She put on fresh panties, jeans, bra, and a grey tank top. She brushed her teeth, dried her hair, and applied light make-up. She tossed her towel in the hamper and went back to her bag to put on socks. It'd been chilly out so she didn't think twice about putting Sam's sweatshirt back on. She inhaled the scent of the fabric deeply and smiled-then frowned and pulled the sweatshirt down, looking around to make sure no one had caught her.

What was wrong with her? Some people say some things and suddenly she's a schoolgirl with a crush all over again? Then again, perhaps she'd always had a crush on Sam. Even after calling it off she couldn't stop herself from being jealous the night he left with Gail, or even more jealous when meeting Monica.

"What are you up to today, Andy?" asked Traci's mom, Adele.

"Checking out some apartments," said Andy, finding a to-go mug and filling it up with some coffee and milk. "I feel like I've been in the way here."

"Nonsense," said Adele, taking Leo's bowl off the table as he hurried to get dressed for school. "We all love you."

"I love you guys too," said Andy with a bright smile, making sure to grab her purse, phone, and Sam's keys to his truck before heading to the door. "I've got to run!"

0000000000000

It didn't take her long to find the apartment complex Sam told her about and she parked in the guest parking area. It was a light blue, the railings on the balconies were painted white, and the roof was grey. Trees and flowerbeds decorated the outside and the neighborhood wasn't too loud. She could hear the traffic of the busier road a couple blocks down, and some of the neighborhood kids were talking loudly while waiting for the bus.

She walked up the sidewalk to the secured door, and looked at the occupants names at the building. There was one person with the name Bert on the list and Andy hoped that they were it. She hit the button that would buzz their apartment and waited.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Andy. Sam said he called you?"

"Ah, yeah, Andy McNally." The door buzzed. "I'll meet you in front of 202!"

Andy went in and headed up the stairs. She only waited for about five minutes before an older man of about sixty came up to her. He was wearing grey sweats, tan moccasins, and a Minnesota Viking's jersey. He had a thick mustache as well as thick lensed glasses.

"Hello," he said, outstretching his hand and she took his offer of a handshake. "I'm Bert."

"Andy."

"Sam said you were looking to move in right away?"

"Uh, yeah," said Andy as he opened the door.

"Have a look around," he said, letting her go in first. "All wood flooring, one bedroom and one bath. View is nice; balcony is large enough to have a grill or a couple chairs out there. Carpet is new, put in a new dishwasher as well. All extras are paid and included in the rent. I'd normally ask for about six hundred but since I like Sam so much, I'll drop it down to four-fifty."

"Really?" asked Andy. She already loved the place. The walls were painted white and so most of her stuff would match since her old place had white walls. The wood floors were beautiful and the kitchen was large enough to cook a meal. The appliances and cupboards were white, but the countertops were black as was the light fixture above a gorgeous black cherry dining set.

"Old owners didn't want the set anymore," said Bert. "Said that the new tenants could have it."

"I like it."

Andy went and continued to look around. The bedroom had the same white walls with a large walk-in closet that could hold her wardrobe and perhaps someone else's. The bathroom was the only room in the whole apartment that had tile instead of the wooden floors. The tile was a tan, marble pattern and the bathtub was a bright white and had glass sliding doors. The sink was one of those bowl sinks and Andy wasn't a fan because there wasn't much room to put other things other than soap on the surface around the sink, but above it was a large medicine cabinet.

"So?" asked Bert. "You like it?"

Andy could tell he was hoping she didn't like it because he would more than likely not be making much money off of her. But she liked the apartment. It was close to work, within her price range, and close to Sam.

"Yeah." Disappointment flashed in Bert's eyes. "I do."

"Just… let me get the paperwork then," he said, forcing a smile, and she gave him a genuine one back.

Alone, she walked to the sliding glass doors and opened them up and went out on the balcony. She breathed in deep, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin. This was going to be a new chapter in her life. Things were going to be different now, and she was looking forward to bettering herself as a person.

"Miss McNally?" called Bert.

"Coming!"

Twisting around she went back inside, signed the papers, wrote a check for the first month's and last month's rent that was supposed to be money for her wedding dress, and was handed the keys to her new place.

"To new beginnings," she murmured.

0000000000000000000000

Andy walked out of the complex with a smile on her face. After telling her a few of the rules, like no pets and that trash was on Tuesdays, she'd been told where her designated parking spot was and sent on her way to get her stuff.

Her smile faltered slightly when realizing she had no one to help her get her things. Sam and Traci were working and in all honesty she didn't want to deal with her dad. Biting her bottom lip she took out her phone and dialed Chris's number and after three rings it wasn't Chris that answered.

"Hello?"

"Gail!" _Crap_. "Is Chris around?"

"He's sleeping," said Gail, sounding bored. "He worked late last night."

"Oh."

A pause.

"Is there something you need?" asked Gail impatiently.

"I got a new place and needed some helping hands. I wanted to get some of my stuff moved in and not sure I could get it all done by myself. I mean, I was hoping he could help me with the big stuff and, well, uh…so what are _you_ doing today?"

Andy hadn't meant to ask her that. They could barely stand each other and they'd just had a fight. She'd been stuck in the corner, and more or less HAD to ask since she was on the other side of the line. She needed the help, and if she didn't ask, she worried that things with Gail would just get worse and they _would_ eventually end up having to work together again.

"Me?" asked Gail, as surprised as Andy that she'd ask. "Uh. Nothing. Actually I'm really bored right now. Dov and Chris are sleeping and I almost started _cleaning_ of all things."

"I mean I know its short notice and you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just-"

"Quit your rambling, I'll help you," said Gail. "So long as you buy me dinner later."

"Oh. Um. Would pizza and beer be all right?"

"Deal. I'll be ready in twenty."

Hanging up, Andy was wondering what it was she'd just gotten herself into.

000000000

After sending Sam and Traci both a quick text that she'd gotten the apartment, she headed over to Chris and Dov's place where Gail was staying. Pulling up, Andy saw Gail leaning against the hood of Chris's car wearing jean shorts, a white t-shirt with a Blue Jay's jersey over it, and white canvas shoes. She lifted a curious eyebrow when seeing Andy in Sam's truck, and quickly climbed in when Andy stopped.

"Hey."

"Hey," answered Andy.

"So… Dov wasn't lying when he said he dropped you off at Sam's last night after you almost got arrested."

"He told you?" groaned Andy.

"Yeah."

"Did he also tell you about being booted to the backseat?"

"No," said Gail, eyes twinkling in the way they always did when getting leverage on Dov. "Do tell."

Gail burst into laughing and Andy soon followed when Andy retold the story from last night. Tears emerged from Gail's eyes, slightly smearing her make-up as she held her stomach.

"…and to top it off, Noelle kept him there after she dropped me off!"

"Oh… Oh I wish I could've been there!" breathed Gail.

"It was great," sighed Andy as she pulled in front of the building her stuff was stored it. It wasn't until she went inside of the storage building that she felt a small wave of panic and stood still with wide eyes while looking down the long aisle. The doors to each unit were blue, and the florescent lights shined brightly, and she had to put her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Are you ok?" asked Gail. Her eyes widened as she took in Andy's state and it clicked in her head. "Hey… Uh, should we leave?"

"No. I just need a sec…"

Gail stood and watched her fellow sister try and catch her bearings. She was pale, and clinging to the wall like it was a lifeline. Her breathing slowed and after a moment she reopened her eyes.

"I'm ok."

"You sure? We could come back later. Better yet, wake up Dov and Chris and have them help?"

"No. I need to face this. I need to do this. I'm fine."

Andy took one step, then two, then three, and finally she was walking with a purpose to her locker. She opened the lock with her key and winced as she rolled up the door. A sick feeling spread in her stomach and flashes came to her of being helpless not too long ago in a place like this.

"Let's get this over with." She swallowed as she grabbed the first box. "Everything but the dining set. I don't need that right now and can have someone else pick it up for me later.

Gail nodded and started grabbing boxes labeled 'kitchen', 'bedroom', and 'living room'. They piled the boxes next to the truck, happy that there were security cameras so if someone got brave and decided to steal it, they would be caught on camera. In the back of the storage locker was Andy's sofa and bed, the last pieces, and the two girls picked them up one at a time and carried them out. Andy was more than happy to close the locker and get the hell out of there. She was barely hanging in there. She thought that each time she entered the building the feeling would ease, but it only got worse. She was close to a panic attack and booked it out at a backwards jog with the sofa, Gail jogging after her, to the door. When they had everything packed in the truck, some of it in the cab with Andy and Gail, Andy sped out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires.

She was happy Gail didn't ask any questions, or asked if she wanted to talk, because Andy was certain she'd of snapped. There were still a couple of boxes in that locker, but she'd get them another day, or pay someone to do it for her. For now, she would use the drive to calm her frazzled nerves.

0000000000000000

"Nice place," said Gail as she took in the complex.

"I thought so," said Andy with a smile as she killed the engine and got out. After unlocking and propping open the front door of the apartment, the girls made work moving the boxes up and down the stairs to Andy's apartment. Gail commented on the wood flooring and great view and they were getting along great.

Until it got time to bring the sofa into the apartment.

"Turn it LEFT, Andy, LEFT!"

"I am! You need to lift your side higher!"

"I CAN'T go any higher!" argued Gail as they tried to get the sofa into the doorway of Andy's apartment.

"Just push!"

"I… AM!" Gail heaved Andy almost lost her footing as the sofa came at her. Grunting, the semi-sweaty females finally made it inside. "Where do you want it?"

"Here." Both girls let the sofa drop with a sigh. "Thank god my bed is in pieces. Save for the mattress."

"Ugh. Break first!"

One of the boxes had Andy's glasses in it. She'd been embarrassed to bring them to Luke's because she'd had them since she was a kid. They had various images from Garfield to the Smurfs, and one even had Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Grabbing Leonardo and Odie she let the water run on the tap for a while before filling the glasses. Gail smirked at Odie before taking a long drink. After their short rest they were back at it and managed to get the bed up with less effort it took to get the sofa.

"Thanks for doing this," said Andy as they sat on the light tan sofa. Andy was debating on getting a cover for it. "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, I figured I owed you with the digs I dished out the other day," said Gail with a smirk. "I had a rough night; you were there, hence the digging."

"I did my own digging," admitted Andy.

"At least we know we can spend a whole day together, willingly, and not kill each other."

Andy smiled at this and then sighed, "I'm really not looking forward to going to Luke and I's old house to get the rest of my stuff."

"He working today?"

"Yeah." Andy looked at her watch. "Would you mind if I stopped there before we grabbed that pizza? Just… most of my clothes are there and-"

"Don't worry about it," said Gail. "Let's go now, before we decide this couch is too comfortable to leave."

00000000000

The drive to the old house had been long, with traffic finally out, and when Andy pulled up to the outside of the house she had to fight down the anger as well as disappointment. Anger at herself, Jo, Luke, and the disappointment she had in herself for not noticing it sooner. She still had her key, but after today, she'd leave it on the counter.

While Gail munched on an apple, Andy packed up the rest of her clothes in a suitcase and a couple large tubs. Everything she used to move herself in was what she was using to move herself out. More large, plastic containers were filled with jewelry, make-up, shoes, and cardboard boxes held her towels, knick-knacks, and whatever she could find that was hers. The only two large pieces was her coffee table and comfortable chair that matched her sofa. Finally, with one last sweep of the place, she knew she had everything. Problem was: she knew it would take two trips. As if he knew they would be in a dilemma, Chris chose that moment to call Gail to see where she was at and Gail managed to talk him into bringing his car over.

"Hey Andy," he said with a soft smile when she met him outside twenty minutes later.

"Hey."

"What do you want me to take?" he asked cautiously, worried that if he said something wrong he might break her.

"Whatever is packed by the door, which is mostly boxes now. Gail and I already took care of the heavy lifting," she teased.

Chris nodded and together the three of them easily loaded up the cars. Andy heard bits and pieces of Chris and Gail's conversation and smiled when Chris looked like a fish out of water when Gail admitted she'd been having a good time with Andy. The both of them followed her to her place and within an hour, all the boxes were in there.

"Let's all ride together to get the pizza," suggested Chris.

"Sounds like a plan," said Andy, grabbing her purse and her keys. Her phone beeped as she rushed down the stairs and she smiled when she saw she got a text from Sam.

_Glad u got the place._

She responded: _wow you can text! You never cease to amaze me._

He replied: _Haha. I can use a phone McNally. Even ones with cameras._

Andy laughed out loud on that one and ignoring Chris and Gail's curious glances as she got into the backseat of Chris's car. She continued to text Sam. He got done with his shift in two hours, more than enough time to get a pizza and pick him up. The pizza place was only ten minutes from there, the Spicy Pie. It was the best pizza Andy has ever had in her life and she was drooling just thinking about it.

Exiting the car, the trio ordered their food.

"There's a small store across the street. I'm going to grab a few things if you don't mind waiting?"

"Sure," replied Chris, who was holding Gail's hand. "Go ahead Andy."

Andy exited the pizza place and jogged across the street to the store where she got paper plates, napkins, toilet paper, beer, milk, bread, and peanut butter. She had essentials for dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning, and would shop for more things later on. Carrying her bags she was ready to cross the street when something caught her attention.

It'd been a squeak, just a small squeak, and that she'd have been able to ignore. It was the shuffling of feet and the large bang that had her twisting around and slowly walking to the mouth of the alley between the grocery store and a boutique. There, she saw a man struggling with a teenage girl, who was doing her best to kick and punch the guy holding her.

"STOP! POLICE!" yelled Andy and the man looked up, tossed the girl down, and then bolted. Andy sprinted after him, wishing she didn't have to leave the girl behind, and as she exited the other side of the alley, a squealing of tires caught her attention: it was a blue, late model van with no windows and some rust, and muddied up license plates.

Turning around she found the teenager still on the ground, bawling her eyes out, and Andy knelt beside her. The teenage girl gave a startled shout and Andy raised her hands up.

"It's ok. I'm a police officer. You're safe."

"H-he wanted to take me! He said the other girl wasn't good enough and… oh GOD I think I'm going to be sick!"

Andy rubbed the girls back while reaching into her purse. First she called Gail and Chris and both of them came running into the alley, Chris holding the pizza and Gail her bags. Andy wasted no time calling her Division. She got Traci at the desk and explained to her everything that happened, giving a description of the van and the direction it'd been heading.

"Andy? We got an anonymous tip earlier today about a body being found. They said it looked like a young girl. Sam and Oliver are on scene now."

"This isn't good, Trace. The girl here said that the guy that wanted to grab her needed her as a replacement."

"Aw hell."

Her thoughts exactly.

00000000000

EMS had arrived on the scene first and immediately took the girl, Gretchen Stone, into their capable hands until someone from 15 arrived. It was Jane Riggs and her partner for the day. Andy was certain his name was Andrew. Drew for short. Andy told Jane everything she could from the approximate height as well as build of the guy, what he'd been wearing, and the make of the van. Andy hadn't seen a face, but he'd been wearing a bomber jacket, jeans, and work boots. She hoped Gretchen could get better details.

"What a day," groaned Gail as the ambulance pulled away.

"Yeah. Even on our day off we're working. I blame Andy," kidded Chris.

"Thanks a lot," said Andy, rolling her eyes. "Guys, Traci said a body of a young girl was found today. I'm thinking it's that missing teen, Gail. We might have a possible serial rapist in Toronto that goes after teens."

"That's sick," said Chris, making a face.

"Totally," said Gail.

"I really don't want to go to work tomorrow," sighed Chris as they walked to his car. The last patrolman left five minutes ago and there was no point in lingering on the scene. They drove back to Andy's, each putting in what they thought on this possible case, and each having the gut instinct that the body as well as the failed attempt at a kidnapping, was related.

"Crap!" said Andy, looking at her watch. "I gotta go pick up Sam. If you guys want, you can head up, and I'll be back!"

"Is Officer Intimidator going to be joining us?" asked Gail. Chris was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"He isn't THAT bad," said Andy.

"Sometimes, he IS that bad," said Chris uncomfortably, making Andy sigh.

"Rain check on pizza night?" she asked.

"Rain check on pizza night," agreed Gail and Chris at the same time.

Andy ran up to her apartment to put the two large pizzas in the fridge as well as her milk, butter, and beer, then ran back down to the truck. By the time she pulled into the parking lot, Sam and Oliver were chatting animatedly about something. Oliver said something that had Sam throwing his head back and laughing. While Sam laughed, Oliver glowered, gave him the finger then went to his own car. Still chuckling, Sam came to his truck, opened the passenger side, and entered.

"Hey."

"How was your day?" asked Andy.

"Ah…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "You know that girl you were looking for?"

Andy nodded, and had to accept that she had failed that mother when it came to finding her daughter. Damn it! She looked away from Sam and out the window, pressing her lips together.

"Yeah." Sam figured she could tell from his face that the girl was gone. "With the kidnapping you stopped today, I'm sure this guy is out there now looking for someone else."

"I'm not sure I can take the uniform off on this one," whispered Andy.

"Yeah. Me neither." Sam cleared his throat. "You good to drive?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't put any new dents in her did you? Perhaps decorate her with some bullet holes?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "No! Gail managed to put a scratch in it though."

"What?"

Andy laughed and Sam glared.

"That isn't funny, McNally!"

"Oh, yeah, it totally was."

"Anyway… got things settled at your new place?"

"Yeah." Andy skipped the part about her freaking out at the storage units and instead focused on the funny stories like her and Gail trying to get the couch inside.

"I could've helped ya," said Sam.

"I know. I just wanted to get it done as fast as possible, you know?"

"Yeah… I guess," said Sam as Andy pulled into her parking spot. "So… Did ya know Noelle and Oliver had a bet going on against us?"

"What?"

"Apparently, it was on when we made it to the bedroom."

"O-oh?" asked Andy, a blush forming on her cheeks as well as the tips of her ears as she turned off the truck.

"Noelle won, due to the fact that they didn't stipulate on whether going to the bedroom meant having sex. Oliver had debated but since all the bet was on was us making it to the bedroom, well…"

"Sam Swarek you are supposed to, I don't know, not kiss and tell!"

"But we didn't kiss," he said innocently.

"Ugh!" He grinned. "This isn't funny!"

"You gotta admit, it kinda is."

Andy huffed, and then smirked before leaning over and resting her hand on his leg. She heard his sharp intake of breath, but kept her resolve as she dropped her voice down an octave and licked her lips before looking up at him through her lashes.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I, uh, what?" He was fidgeting, it was almost adorable. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw hers start to sparkle with humor. "Oh ha ha. Next time you do something like that I might just play along."

"Seriously though, you want to? I got pizza and beer," she said, keeping the atmosphere light and friendly and as far as from romantic as possible. She wasn't nearly ready for that yet.

Then she thought of the other night, and this morning… was she ready already? She was so confused! Sam always managed to confuse her no matter what the situation.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

They exited the truck, headed into the building, and made it into her apartment. After doing his own evaluation of the place, he was satisfied with her living conditions, and enjoyed a slice of warmed up pepperoni pizza and a somewhat cold beer that hadn't quite been in the fridge long enough.

"To new beginnings," said Sam, holding up his bottle in a toast.

Andy met his gaze as he spoke the same words she said hours ago. She could get lost in those eyes, and that was totally dangerous right now. Could she honestly trust herself to keep her hands off of him? She would do her best, because the last thing she needed, was to screw up her friendship with him. AGAIN.

"New beginnings," she murmured, clinking her bottle against his.

0000000000000

**TBC**…

As always, reviews are appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the chapter I'm upping the rating to M. This chapter will have some focus on the mind of our kidnapper and what it is he's actually doing. I warn you, I'm holding nothing back, and I'll have the sections divided up the best I can so if you want to skip past his demented part, you can :)

I'm starting up school again this week so I'm sneaking this quick update in before I get sucked in :)

**Warning: This chapter contains rape and violence. **It will more than likely be the only one that contains rape in this whole story.

Dis: I don't own Rookie Blue

000000000000000000000

He was upset, distraught. His plan had been ruined by an off duty pig wanting to play hero. Shaking, he ran a hand over his balding head; his frazzled nerves making him reach for the pills in his pocket. Some valium and he'll be fine. Just fine. He took a look at the two iron cages in the corner of the room and sighed. The girl he found on the way back wasn't what he'd expected but her exotic skin had caught his attention._ Italian heritage perhaps? _Her eyes were large, doe-like and a deep brown and when he stripped her down to nothing but her Victoria's Secret hot pink thong and black lace bra, he knew he'd made a good choice. Hearing a chain rattle he walked over to the other cage, the one that didn't have the unconscious girl.

"I brought you a new present," said the man, hands on the upper part of the cage, his menacing eyes taking in the teenage boy with the jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Do you like her?"

"Y-yes," answered the boy, eyes drifting to the girl, then to the floor.

"Good. When she wakes up, you two will get dressed then…" The man looked over his shoulder at the small set behind him. There was a bed, disheveled, more chains at the foot of the bed, as well as a camera on a tripod. "We will have some more fun."

00000000000000000

Nicole Agata had been walking home from her ballet class when she'd been hit from behind. That was all she remembered as she opened her eyes. Panic set in immediately when seeing nothing but bars surrounding her. When feeling cold, she looked down, and gasped when seeing she was almost naked, and had a cold shackle around her right ankle. Crawling to the door she tried to open it but it wouldn't and she started to pound on it.

"It's no use." She got startled when she heard the voice and she reared to the other side of the cage and looked to see a boy, around her age, locked in his own. "I've tried. There is no way out."

"W-who are you? What am I doing here?"

"We're nothing but playthings to him."

"Him, who?" she asked softly, eyes wide with fear.

The boy crawled closer so she could see him better. He was dirty, and looked exhausted, and wearing nothing at all. She looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. She'd never seen a naked boy before in her life.

"He takes us, makes us… do things. If you don't follow the rules, you die."

"W-what?" she choked, looking back up. "Die?" Tears started to fall. "Oh God."

"Don't. Don't cry! If you cry, he gets upset. "

Nicole didn't have him finish the sentence. Instead she curled into a ball and started sobbing. The boy looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said, remorse evident in his gaze. "I'm sorry for what he'll make me do to you, and that I have to do it."

The closing of a door had both of them looking up and a man who was holding two cheeseburgers smiled in glee when seeing that Nicole was awake. He slid the burgers through the slots and while the boy ate like he was starved, Nicole didn't touch it.

"Better eat," said the man, walking to the set. Nicole's eyes watched his every move, dread filling her when seeing the bed and the camera. "We're gunna have a busy night."

000000000000000000000

When he came back to the cage and opened it, Nicole tried to fight him off, and all that had earned was a slap to the face. Dizzy and disorientated, she could do nothing as he hauled her over his shoulder and to the bed. He re-shackled her there and stood, looking down at her.

"Are you a virgin?"

"W-what?" she asked, still seeing stars.

"I said…" She cringed as his hand came up her thigh. "Are you a virgin?"

She was, but she didn't know how to answer. She just looked up at him with wide eyes, and that earned a chuckle.

"I guess you are. Last one wasn't. Well then…" She whimpered as he took off his belt. "Guess that means I can break you in first. Don't usually do that, but you see? I have a soft spot for virgins."

"No… please."

She cried out again as he slammed her down on the bed, hands on her shoulders, his evil, almost black eyes boring into hers. She recoiled as his breath hit her face. He ripped her underwear off and he moaned as he pressed against her. She did her best to push him off but he was too much so she started to cry and he placed a beefy hand over her mouth.

"You will NOT cry, you bitch! You will scream. I want to hear you scream for me."

He shoved her thighs apart and rammed himself inside of her, and Nicole screamed, giving him what he wanted. When he was done, he left her naked on the bed while pulling up his pants. She'd stopped screaming after about ten minutes and he'd grown bored quickly and finished off fast. He opened the cage for the boy, who didn't fight, because his face still hurt from the last beating he'd gotten after trying to run.

Neil Thordson had been walking home from the grocery store. His mom had passed out for the night and so he'd gone in her purse to steal twenty bucks so that he could eat. Excited about the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was going to chow down he had thought nothing about the redheaded man with the receding hairline and worn bomber jacket as they'd crossed paths. Next thing Neil knew, he was in a cage next to another girl. Her name had been Rachel and she hadn't followed this man's instruction at all. When her stubbornness became too much he had started drugging her, and that was when she'd been the perfect body for his sick project. After stating that he was tired of drugging her to get his way, he'd gotten rid of her.

Neil felt guilt for doing what he had to do to survive, for hurting Rachel and now this new girl. He was going to do everything in his power to keep this girl alive, not just for her benefit, but for his as well.

"Now this one is going to be great," said the man excitedly, playing director. He gripped her by the hips and flipped her over and she tried to sit up but he held her down, gripping her hair, hand moving down to her bottom. "We're going to change it up a bit…"

All Neil could do was nod as he fought the cheeseburger that wanted to come back up.

0000000000000000000

In the girl's locker room at Division 15, Andy was sticking her name onto her uniform using the velcro when Traci came in. Traci stopped in her tracks for a full second, jaw almost dropping, when seeing Andy had beaten her there. She recovered quickly, got to her locker, and started to change.

"I hear Gail helped you move into your new apartment," said Traci, making small talk, doing her best to keep the jealousy out of her tone. She wished for nothing more than to have helped her friend instead of working desk yesterday. "How was _that_?"

"Good. Until the whole letting a sicko escape thing."

"Andy you did all that you could."

"Yeah." Andy slammed her locker door closed. "I'll see you at parade."

Andy hurriedly left the locker room and went straight for the coffee. She didn't want to talk about yesterday and letting the guy go, she just wanted to talk about the plan in finding him. She stopped in her steps when seeing Sam, leaning against the wall, with two coffees in his hand. He offered one to her and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip.

"Was worried by the time you got here it'd be cold. To my utter surprise, you're early. Has hell finally frozen over?"

"Ha-ha," said Andy. "You're _so_ funny, Swarek."

"I'm a hoot and a half," he said with a grin, showcasing the infamous Swarek dimples.

"Ladies," greeted Oliver, earning an eye roll from Sam. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine," said Andy, not Sam, last thing he wanted to do was answer Oliver after he'd called him a lady.

"Glad someone is. You know what Zoe wants to do this weekend? She wants to go to a pottery class .A pottery class of which I'm invited to thanks to _someone _leaking my name in the press about taking down an armed robber two days ago. Her reasoning being, that since I make her life miserable with my job, it's her turn to make mine a living nightmare."

"Ah, that's too bad man," said Sam, hiding a smirk behind his coffee.

"Get your yucks in now. Wait till you're chained down! Then _I'll_ be the one pointing and laughing." And just to make them both uncomfortable, Oliver turned to Andy. "McNally… are you a fan of pottery?"

"Uh what?" Andy missed the pointed glare Sam was now giving Oliver. "No. Not really."

"Knitting? Dancing? Something Sam really hates to do?"

"The only thing I know that Sam doesn't like is the outdoors," said Andy with a smirk.

"Oh yes. Right. Born and bred city boy. Yada yada. Tell me, McNally, when you get married…" Oliver licked his lips, body bouncing thanks to the mischief he was causing: getting giddy off of Sam's death glare. "You going to have many family outings in the woods?"

"Yeah…" Andy looked between Sam and Oliver, suddenly uncomfortable. "Probably."

"Looking forward to your first camping trip," said Oliver, patting her on the back before heading off to parade.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Andy.

"Just Oliver being Oliver," said Sam, brushing it off, happy Andy hadn't quite caught onto what Oliver was implying. "Ready?"

"Mhm."

They walked together to parade. Sam stood against the wall next to Oliver, slightly shoving him with his shoulder before settling against the wall. Andy took a seat by Traci and a couple minutes later, Frank came in, making the room go quiet.

"Congratulations are in order for Officer McNally. While off duty, she managed to stop the kidnapping of a young girl as well as give us important information as to whom we are looking for." A couple claps as well as '_Good job McNally's'_ were heard but the room grew silent again as Frank spoke. "There is some bad news. Two teenagers are now reported missing. Detective Callaghan?"

Luke came forward and it took everything within Andy to not stick her tongue out at him when his eyes rested on hers for a moment too long. She put on her best stone face until he finally looked away and started talking about the case. No connections to the teens at all, it all appeared random, they ran the make and model of the van and were sending the officers to the known addresses to check out the owners. Andy hadn't gotten a good look at the man's face but Gretchen had and the sketch was tacked up on the board.

"He's already killed," said Luke seriously. "She was only sixteen. The missing girl is fifteen and the missing boy is sixteen. We need to put a stop to this as soon as possible. If you come across any new information let me know _immediately_."

Best took the front again.

"Williams and Peck, Shaw and Nash, Swarek and McNally, you will be on the streets. Diaz and Epstein you will be manning the desk. Here's a list of addresses we need to check out. We went by make, not just the color, in case the van got a paint job in the past and it wasn't registered. As Callaghan said, if you find ANYTHING, radio it in immediately. Serve, protect, and let's find this bastard."

A couple 'hooahs', sounded as they were dismissed.

"Be careful out there, Brother," said Oliver as he clenched his addresses in his hand and motioned for Nash to follow.

"Same to you," said Sam as Andy came with their list. "What we got?" She handed it to him and satisfied with the five addresses they had he walked out to the squad car as she grabbed their bag. More than usual they rode in car 15-19 but since the brakes had been acting a little funny Sam snagged 15-05.

"Here," he said, tossing the keys to her.

She fumbled them a little before finally clenching them in her hand.

"Seriously? I can drive?"

"Why not? You're closer to the case. So you can drive."

She didn't have to be told twice. Andy tossed her bag in the back and hurriedly got into the driver's side.

00000000000000000000

The day started after being on shift for no more than five minutes. Andy and Sam had been on their way to their first address when a woman had ran out on the street claiming that someone working in the coffeehouse was trying to kill her. After talking to the distraught woman as well as the annoyed college student, Andy and Sam had sent the woman home. Apparently, she'd asked for decaf, and young woman had accidentally gotten her order mixed up with another, and had given her a regular coffee instead. After insisting that slipping someone a caffeinated drink wasn't attempted murder, Sam had had enough and he and Andy escorted the woman out of the popular coffee joint.

"What a spaz," he joked. "Must be the caffeine in her system making her act like that."

"Maybe," murmured Andy. "First place is right here, second house on the left."

The first address was an older man, of about eighty, who hadn't driven in about fifteen years. His van, he said, was in the garage, and he even let them take a look at it before they went on their way. The second address was a thirty-year-old father of three who was recently divorced. He'd been at his exes the day before, watching the kids there as she and her new husband went to the ER to deliver the newest installment to their family. He reluctantly called his ex, and her new husband had been the one to confirm his whereabouts over the phone. THAT had been an awkward situation and both Andy and Sam had been more than ready to leave by the end of it.

It was the third address, that was more promising…

**TBC!**

Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Things are going to be wrapping up, only one more chapter after this one. Thanks to all that have been reviewing and reading! I'm working on a new Rookie Blue fic as well so keep an eye out for that! :)

0000000000000

"After this one you wanna go grab a hotdog or something?" asked Sam, turning off the car and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Yeah," said Andy, undoing her seat belt as well before opening her door. "I could go for a hotdog."

"Great cause I'm starving."

Sam and Andy exited the cruiser and slammed their car doors shut at the same time. Sam adjusted his belt while Andy adjusted her gun holster on the way up the sidewalk that had large cracks with weeds growing out of them. The gate used to be painted white and was now more of a gray and operating with one hinge.

"Classy place," said Sam, making a fist with his leather clad hand before knocking on the door. A dog barked on the inside and a woman's voice hushed it before opening the door. She was older, around her late fifties, with her gray streaked brunette hair in curlers. A smoke dangled from her lips and she took it out of her mouth when seeing two police officers at her door.

"Katherine Reynolds?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, Ma'am, we just need a moment of your time," said Sam.

"Ok. Can I ask what this is about?"

"We were wondering if you still owned a late modeled Chevy van. Blue?" asked Sam, thinking this house was going to be a waste of their time.

"Yes. I do."

"Mind if we take a look?" asked Sam, flashing his dimpled smile. The woman smiled back, hand going up to smooth out the hair in her curlers then down to straighten out the long t-shirt she wore. "Please?"

"Oh I would, except it isn't here."

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh?"

"I let Ronnie borrow it a couple days ago," she said, waving her hand in the air, the lit smoke leaving a trail in the air. The dog in the house barked again and she whipped her head around. "Chaunce! Hush!"

Sam and Andy shared a look before Andy took out her notepad and pen.

"What is Ronnie's last name?" asked Sam.

"Hart," said the woman distractedly before turning back to the officers. "What's going on? What's this about?"

"We just need to ask Ronnie a few questions," assured Sam. "No big deal."

"This about his moving here from the states again? I told him to get things organized. That boy was always such a procrastinator."

"Yeah," said Sam, following the woman's lead and going along with her lie. "Some things just didn't add up with the paperwork and we just had to clarify. When did you see him last?"

"Monday. He came back from Memphis, Tennessee a week back. Had big plans, moving to the states, but their economy is shit and so he decided to come back to Toronto. Gone ten years, not a word, then poof, he's suddenly calling me begging me to come and get him."

"It would really, really help me out, if you could tell me where to find him," said Sam, putting the charm on so thick Andy had to look away so that the woman didn't see her smile. "Oh, and do you happen to have a photo?"

"Don't know where he was staying. Said he was going to just borrow the van for a couple days. He doesn't have a number yet. At least that of I know. Updated photo? No. I think he has that head book thing."

"Facebook?" inquired Andy.

"Yeah. That."

"And how do you know Ronnie?" asked Andy.

"I fostered him for five years," said Katherine, taking a long drag of her smoke. "He's the reason for my gray hair."

"Problem child?" asked Sam, adding sympathy to his voice.

"Always in trouble. Had the cops on my doorstep before because of him. Fighting, dealing, hell, he even assaulted his teacher and got suspended his senior year. Never did finish."

"Must've been hard," said Sam, hand settling on the woman's shoulder, and Andy had to bite her lips together so that she didn't say 'smooth' out loud.

"Considering what he grew up to. His father was a deadbeat drunk and his mother beat the shit out of him if he didn't jump as high as she wanted. Always was very upset if I was ever disappointed in him, nearly had a panic attack the last time he had to tell me he was in trouble."

"Well," said Sam. "If he comes around, call us right away, so that we can get things settled."

"No problem," said the woman with a bright smile before closing the door.

"Okay," said Sam, rubbing the back of his neck as he and Andy went back to their car. "We need a UC unit on this house ASAP."

"Gut telling you this is our guy?" asked Andy.

"Yeah." Sam took out his phone and dialed the precinct and immediately got through to Luke. He relayed the information and Luke agreed that they should have someone on the house, but that Sam and Andy should still check out the other places. "Will do. Oh, Miss Hart said he came back from Memphis. Maybe our friends in the States can give us some info on our guy."

Sam snapped his phone closed when Luke said he'd look into it. After tucking his phone back into his vest he started his squad car and did a U-turn to head back toward the busier part of Toronto. Turning onto a busy one-way, he kept his eyes peeled for a hotdog vendor.

"So, Ronnie has an abusive and violent past, goes into foster, but can't shake the influence of his mother and father," said Andy. "Tries to escape it all going to the States and I'd bet money on him having a record there somewhere. Comes back to maybe run from the cops there, and things go downhill?"

"I wouldn't doubt him starting this little game in the States," said Sam, pulling over to the right. "Ketchup, mustard, and easy on the relish."

Andy muttered under his breath before getting out of the car and Sam smirked as she stomped over to the vendor to get their meal. Her eyes met his through the windshield and she rolled hers, making him laugh. She turned away so she could pay and he was left watching her. He wasn't sure if he was in love with her, or still falling in love with her. There was definitely some love of some kind inside him for his former Rookie and it was driving him insane. He wanted her, on many levels, but he kept missing his chance. First with letting Callaghan take the reins right out of his hands, which had been a mistake, and he'd regretted it ever since. Now? He was letting her get over it. Giving her time and space even though space was the last thing he wanted between the two of them. He should've just grabbed her and kissed her that first night in the parking lot.

Rubbing a frustrated hand over his face he let out a long groan of frustration. The cherry on the fucking top of the sundae of his crappy life was that Boyd wanted him back in UC as soon as possible. Sam was indeed hesitating, because of her, but if he had to sit in this damn squad car next to the woman he would probably never be able to have…

Sam jumped as the door opened and Andy sunk into her seat, handing a hotdog over to him. He took it with muttered thanks before taking a large bite, chewing vigorously, as if it'd help relieve some of the frustration in his system.

"What's with you?" asked Andy, pulling a bottle of water from her jacket and handing it to him as well.

"Nothing," he said around his hotdog before swallowing. "Just want to get this guy, that's all."

"Me too," said Andy softly, making Sam look at her. It killed him to see the deep sadness in her eyes. "I let him get away."

"Bullshit. You did your job right. Stop second guessing yourself. Don't beat yourself up over this either. What's done is done and now we've got a potential lead that will-"

Sam's phone went off and he quickly answered it. "Yeah? Really?" He bit the inside of his cheek, listening to whoever was on the other end of that line. "Yeah I got it. Undercover tailing him? We're on our way."

Sam hung up the phone, put the car in gear, and squealed out onto the street. Andy looked at him questionably.

"We're in luck today, McNally. He was just at the house. Was in there five minutes and went back out. Williams and Peck are keeping a tail on him until he arrives at his destination. Radio silence on this whole matter incase he's got a scanner of some sort. Epstein and Diaz had been parked in front of the house and are also on the tail. We're going to linger behind until we get a pinpointed location."

Andy nodded and so they rode in silence, anticipation building. She wrung her hands and her right knee bounced as she looked at the civilians they passed. After ten minutes, Sam's phone rang again, and Andy jumped.

"Yeah, we're on our way." He started to speed up and spared a glance at Andy. "Light 'em up."

It took them seven minutes to get there and by that time the two undercover cars were parked and empty. Both Sam and Andy jumped when shots were fired and drew their guns.

"This is 15-19," said Sam into his radio. "Shots fired at Poison and Cherry. We're going in!" He looked at Andy. "Ready?"

Andy nodded and together they went to a large building that'd seen better days, an old warehouse that had probably been a plant, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a tuna brand logo stamped on a sign. She kept her ears peeled but all she could hear was the water behind them as well as a horn from a boat going through the channel. They came upon the building, glass crunching under their shoes before entering the darkness. Andy blinked away the green spots, eyes adjusting to the darkness. Sam was slightly ahead of her, just to her right. He nodded to the right and she covered him as he checked what used to be an office.

"This is Officer Epstein," came Dov's voice over the com. "We got him. Requesting EMS, we have two teenagers that are in need of care."

Andy and Sam rushed through the building and stopped when they came upon the scene before them. Ronnie Hart lay in a puddle of his own blood, eyes empty and obviously dead. Noelle was consoling a young female wrapped in a quilt and Gail was questioning a young male. Both the teenagers matched the description of the missing teens. Standing over the body, was Chris Diaz, gun still in his hand. Andy went to him, leaving Chris and Sam to speak.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sam.

"We came in behind him," said Dov. "Waited till he got inside before we followed." Dov's eyes went over the bed and camera on the other side of the large room. "He must've heard us coming because when we came in he had a gun to the girl's head. Officer Diaz managed to stay hidden and circled around while Officer Williams and Peck distracted him. When Hart made a move to shoot the girl, Diaz took action."

"From what I see…" Sam watched as Andy gently took Chris's gun from his hands, then steered him away from the body. If anyone was to talk to him, it'd be her. She was the only other Rookie to take a life. "Bastard got what he deserved."

"I concur," said Dov just as EMS came barreling into the room, Luke right behind them.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, accusatory blue eyes falling on Sam, as if it was his fault his murder suspect was dead. "Swarek?"

"Epstein, Williams, Peck, and Diaz were the ones on scene. McNally and I just got here when the shots were fired." Sam nodded to Chris. "Diaz made the takedown."

Luke nodded, rubbing his temples before making the call for his people to get on scene to gather evidence. Sam looked for his partner and saw that she was making her way to him, Gail having taken her place to console him.

"He's shaken up, but ok, I think," said Andy. "For now."

"He did his job."

"Yeah." Andy's eyes made contact with his. "Doesn't mean we don't feel awful for taking a life."

"Yeah. I know." Sam sighed. "Let's go make ourselves useful, huh?"

0000000000000000000000000

Andy sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she closed her locker. She was tired. So tired. She just wanted to go home, take a hot shower, and sleep for three days. She had to be back here for the nightshift tomorrow and knew that if she didn't want to screw herself in her sleeping cycle, she needed to stay awake. She'd been invited to the Penny, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go.

Movement to her left made her look and she saw Sam sneaking into the locker room. She smiled, leaning her back against the lockers as he leaned against another, his shoulder resting against the cool metal. He was dressed in jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He looked as tired as she was.

"Ronnie Hart had warrants out for his arrest in Tennessee and Colorado for assault charges against two young teens. California? He was a suspect for a murder of a seventeen year old boy. He came back here after running from there. He'd been spooked and came home to whom he considered his mother."

Sam grimaced as he adjusted his position to mirror Andy's. Back against the locker, arms crossed over his chest, head slightly turned to the right so he could look at her.

"Not going to get into the gory details but it's definitely a good thing we finally got this creep off the streets."

"Best say anything about Chris?" asked Andy, looking down at her feet.

"No. He'll be suspended pending an investigation but it was all by the book. He'll be fine."

Andy nodded, still looking down at her bare feet that had yet to make it in her shoes that lay on top of her bag with her jacket. After admiring her plum colored pedicure for a minute she looked up and started when seeing that Sam had shifted closer. A slight blush formed on her cheeks when she saw how close we was, so close she could see the gold flecks of color in his eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You going to take that UC job?" she asked softly.

"I…" He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Probably."

"Oh."

"Boyd says it'll really help my career. Plus it's a case I'm familiar with."

"How long?" asked Andy and Sam shrugged.

"Three weeks? Three months? That all depends. I mean it isn't like I've got anything or anyone to leave behind, I'm perfect for the job."

Andy bit her bottom lip and again looked away.

"McNally?" A grunt of surprise hit him as she launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his body and cheek pressing into his chest. His arms came up immediately so that he was holding her against him. He felt her tremble and he took a chance by resting his chin atop her head. "I'll be fine."

"Sam… when do you go?" she asked.

"Three weeks."

Andy closed her eyes, so many doubts going through her head as well as reasons why she shouldn't do what she wanted to do. Her head was screaming at her to run, get away before he left on his assignment and forgot about her, but her heart and gut were waging war. Her heart was telling her to stay, and her gut was telling her that trusting her heart would be the best option.

Slowly, she lifted her head up, her nose brushing against the bottom of his chin. Her eyes met his again as one single tear escaped her right eye.

"McNally…" Sam cupped her face, thumb catching her tear. "What's this about?"

"Sam…"

Andy was done talking. Much like the night of the blackout, she was the first to make a move. She pressed her lips to his in a desperate kiss that conveyed all of the pent up emotion she's had underneath the surface since the night of the blackout. A startled gasp escaped her lips as he twisted them around so that her back was against the lockers and her front pressed intimately against him. His hands were in her hair as his mouth slanted over hers. Her tongue darted out and caressed against his, earning a moan that reverberated deep in his chest. Air soon became an issue and Sam pulled his mouth away, trying to regain his breath. Andy, during the kiss, had closed her eyes and now she opened them to see that his eyes had darkened to the color of dark chocolate. Slowly, his hands lowered from her scalp down her neck and back, to stop at her hips.

"Andy…" He bent again, giving her amble time to pull away, before his lips moved to brush against hers again. So soft and gentle, so unlike Sam, but she smiled as his nose brushed against her own, remembering the caress from both the black out as well as the undercover mission when they had to be a hot and heavy couple.

"I'm tired of running," she whispered. "I'm tired of making plans and having them backfire. I'm ready to, I don't know, do what feels right in my gut. Sam… I've been so stupid. I've been blind this whole time."

"Are you confessing your undying love for me?" asked Sam, smirking.

"Oh. Yes," said Andy sarcastically. "I'm so madly in love with you, Swarek. I don't know what I'd do without you." She frowned, trying to gather her thoughts. "I have feelings for you. I want… I _need_ to see where this goes. If…" She bit her bottom lip, her doe eyes meeting his. "If you still want me, that is."

Sam groaned, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Your timing sucks," he accused, thumbs brushing against the skin between the bottom of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans, making her toes curl against the cold floor. "Three weeks with you isn't enough time before I go under."

"You know me," whispered Andy against his lips. "Always mucking things up for you."

"McNally…Andy…" He groaned as her devilish hands ran over his ass. "Yer killin' me here." He pressed his lips to hers before pulling away, fully aware of where they were at. "Can I take you home?"

"Yes," she whispered, and a pang of lust hit Sam below the belt when seeing her eyes flash with arousal.

"I'll, uh…" He backed away as a female officer that worked night-shift came in, sending him a glare while waiting for him to leave before changing. "Be in my truck."

00000000000000000000

Andy checked her appearance one last time before rushing out of the locker room. She'd put on a fresh layer of make-up, kept her hair down, and chomped down on a breath mint before exiting. Walking with a purpose she sped past the others and was ready to sprint to Sam's truck when seeing it pulled up to the door. She quickly got in and barely had time to close the door before he sped off. The drive to her place was made in silence, anticipation making them both antsy. As soon as the engine was cut Andy was out of her seat belt and over on his side in a flash.

Sam moaned as she straddled his lap, not believing that this was finally happening. His hands snaked under her light jacket and shirt to find smooth skin and he fought for control as she rubbed against his crotch.

"Fuck, Andy," he groaned before kissing her, hands now sliding over her thighs as she rubbed against him, her own hands in his hair as well.

"Come inside," she whispered.

"Oh, I plan on it," he murmured, making her shiver deliciously against him.

"Sam…" She hurriedly climbed off of him and he instantly missed her. "Think you can handle me?"

"Oh, I'm more than certain I can," he said as she opened her door and closed it. He followed her inside the complex. The entire way to the door he'd been unable to keep his hands to himself and he knew he was getting to her when seeing her shaking hands try to unlock the door. When she finally got it open he stopped himself before entering.

"You sure? This is it, Andy. If I take one step inside your place." His eyes locked onto hers. "I'm not stopping."

"I don't want you to stop," she whispered, gripping him by the shirt, pulling him inside, and shutting the door behind them.

**TBC…**

Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: LOL! IF being a cocktease earns me 25 reviews for one chapter, then I'll do it again! Here we go, the conclusion of this story is here. Thanks to all that have followed this story, hope to see you all again next time around! Check out my newest fic: Boom! Also, just posted a new Andy/Sam vid, its under the name FreyReh :)

Dis: Don't own RB!

000000000000

Sam hadn't felt this alive in a long time. Oh sure, he's felt the thrill of the chase and the rush of being undercover, but nothing prepared him for the feeling of having the woman he's been pining after for months finally in his arms. He made sure to lock the door before fully pressing her against it, mouth slanted over hers as their tongues battled for dominance. His hands clenched over her hips as he ground against her, her whimper letting him know she wanted this as much as he did. He slid his lips down to her neck and she gasped as he ran his warm hands up her sides, over her ribs, then the outsides of her breasts.

Hurriedly she pulled up his shirt and he aided in getting the garment off and before he could even reach for her own shirt she had hers off in a flash. He groaned when seeing her breasts surrounded by red lace and his mouth placed teasing nips down her neck to her collarbone.

"Gunna be thinking of you looking like this underneath your uniform now," he growled against her skin, making her giggle while her fingertips trailed down his neck, then back up. He was getting harder by the second and she murmured her approval as he bent to kiss the tops of her breasts. She moaned as his tongue caressed the area around her perked nipple through the fabric of her bra and she moved against him, creating delicious friction that was making her wish there were no clothes between them.

"Bed," she demanded, kicking off her shoes and sliding off her socks with her toes. "Now."

He ran his hands down her jean clad ass then lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him and he braced her against the wall while he slid his own shoes off. She placed teasing kisses against his neck, her teeth nipping at his skin while she took in the scent of coffee and his aftershave. He started walking to the bedroom, cursing each time she impatiently rubbed against him while nipping his ear or kissing his lips, anticipation growing as they got closer and closer to her bedroom. Finally they made it to the unmade bed, only the bright red digits of her alarm clock guiding his way. He gently laid her down, nuzzling her neck, lightly scratching her skin due to the stubble that'd grown during the day.

She ran her hands down his bare chest, the hairs slightly tickling her palms. Fingertips brushed against his flat nipples and he sucked in a breath when her hands drifted over his lower stomach, one hand rubbing the fly of his jeans. He pulled her up with him as he half sat up on the bed, her hands bracing on his shoulders. Not taking his eyes off of hers he unclasped her bra then brought his fingers to the tops of her shoulders and only then did he break eye contact so that he could look down while brushing away the straps of her bra and watch the red material fall to reveal perfectly round breasts. He wasted no time, cupping them within his palms, lips brushing the pulse point of her neck as he gave them a gentle squeeze.

Slowly, Andy fell back against the bed, the sheets soft against her bare skin. Her hands slid into his hair while his mouth placed open mouthed kisses from her collarbone down to her breasts. She bit her bottom lip, moaning softly as his lips surrounded a perked nipple, her body shivering and goosebumps breaking out when his tongue encircled the nipple over and over. Between her legs she was getting wetter, her inner core aching for him to be inside her, filling her up. Then his head was moving lower, hands bracing on her hips while his nose tickled her bellybutton and his mouth stopped at the button of her jeans. Her whole body flushed hot as he undid her jeans button with his teeth.

"Sam," she whimpered, bracing herself on her elbows and lifting her hips up. He took the hint, fingers curling inside her jeans and pulling them along with the matching laced panties she wore. He tossed them aside then gripped a foot, turning his head so he could place a kiss on the delicate bone at her ankle. His lust filled eyes connected with hers and her head fell back as his lips slowly trailed down her smooth legs. When his lips hit her inner thigh her core clenched, the lust hitting her so hard her elbows gave out and she was once again flat on her back. She didn't stay there long, with a mischievous glint in his eyes he brought out his tongue and licked her from her opening up to her clit, making her hips rocket off the bed.

"Sam!" Chest heaving now that his tongue continued to do delicious things to her. His hands each rested on a thigh, keeping her open wide, and all she could do was clench the sheets beneath her hands and enjoy the ride he was taking her on. When her thighs started to tremble and her clit tingle she knew she was close but he suddenly stopped, making her whine in protest.

"I need to be inside you now," he growled against her skin, kissing his way back up her body. "Before I explode…you're so fucking sexy, McNally."

"Andy."

"Andy," he said huskily, letting her bring her hands to his jeans. She popped open the button and together they drug his pants and briefs down until he kicked them to the side. He hissed in a breath as bother her hands came to surround his hard shaft, slowly moving up and down, his forehead pressed against hers while he tried to gain control of himself. It was hard to, especially when she squeezed a little tighter and before he could embarrass his self and come right there and there he reached down and extracted her hands and placed them above her head. Their eyes connected as his erection pressed against her inner thigh. He could feel her heat, the tip of him pressing intimately against moist lips.

"Now, Sam, I'm safe… Just come inside me now," she murmured against his lips and that was all it took. He was soon inside her and while her thighs trembled and body arched into him, he locked his jaw and squeezed his eyes tight, praying for control. She was so tight around him, like a friggen vice, and it took a couple deep breaths before he could open his eyes again to meet her twinkling ones. "You ok there, Sam?"

"Dandy," he said with a grin before pressing his lips to hers and moving. He started slow, wanting to take his time with her. Her loving sighs and hitching breath a large turn on but when her nails dug into his ass and pulled him deep inside her he knew her body was asking for more and so was his. He brought his hand down and his fingers played on that spot between her legs until she came apart, the sound so hot and erotic it didn't take him long to follow her, burrowing his face against her sweat slicked skin at the neck while emptying inside her.

Breathing heavily he knew he had to move so that he didn't crush her with his weight but it wasn't like he was twenty anymore and he needed a minute before he could roll over. Her arms and legs surrounded him, keeping him pressed against her.

"Don't even think about moving," she murmured, fingers playing with the tips of his hair.

"I'm crushing you," he said, lifting his head up to look down at her.

"Nah," she said, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "I like having the feel of you on top of me."

"Well get used to is, cause its gunna happen again," he said, flashing the dimples before rolling to his side, pulling her against him. Using his arm as a pillow she rest against it, her left leg and arm draping over his body while the fingertips on his free hand danced against the skin of her back. She shivered. "Cold?"

"No," she said. "You touching my skin feels nice."

"Mmm…" She turned her head up to look at him and when she continued to stare he looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Things aren't going to be weird, right?" she asked, making him quirk up an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate. "I mean we had sex, and now tomorrow we're going to be going back to work. I just… don't want things to be awkward between us."

"What we do outside the job doesn't have to reflect how we do our job."

"I know." Her brows furrowed. "I just… With what happened with-"

"Look. I'm not HIM ok?" he said, a little irritated.

"I know! God, I'm messing this up, aren't I?" she asked, suddenly sad.

"No…" He pulled her down to him, pressing his lips to her temple. "Yeah, we're sleeping together, and do I want more than that? Yeah, I do, but I'm willing to wait until you're ready for that. Until then?" He smirked. "I'm willing to let you be my sex slave."

"Oh, I'M the sex slave, huh?" she asked, chuckling before propping her head up against her hand.

"Yeah," he said, eyes slowly traveling down her nude body.

"Okay then, MASTER," she murmured, making his eyes widen as she slowly moved her body to straddle his. "What do you demand of me?"

"Oh so many things," he said as she mimicked his moves from earlier, slowly trailing kisses down his body. "Andy…"

"It's my turn now."

0000000000000000000

Andy's eyes opened, then immediately closed when the sun shined in through her windows. She'd wanted a lot of natural light but right now she hated Mr. Sun and was wishing she'd remembered to pull the curtains last night. Twisting her body around she was met by a body of a warm male and she smiled as she snuggled up against him.

"Morning," he murmured against her hair.

"Meh…"

"Someone's cranky," he said and she could feel him smiling against her hair.

"I hate the morning," she said, eyes closing. "Five more minutes."

"We've got plenty of time before shift," he said. "Go back to sleep."

"Be here when I wake up still?"

"Yeah. I will be."

She woke up alone later on and frowned when seeing the empty side of his bed until hearing the shower turning off in the bathroom. He came into her room wearing nothing but a towel and she sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up to cover her body.

"Ready to join the land of the living?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, hand resting on her exposed calf.

"As I'll ever be," she said, pulling stray strands of hair behind her ear. "What time is it?"

"Noon," said Sam. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Got any eggs or anything?"

"No," she said, yawning.

"How about this? You get dressed and we can go out to eat somewhere."

"But…" She pouted, making his attention go right to her lips. "I was planning on a totally different day."

"Oh?" he asked. As she slowly let the sheet fall he let a devilish smirk appear on his face. "Ah, I see…"

0000000000000000000000

Much, much, MUCH later they emerged from her apartment with satisfied grins on their faces. Arm draped over her shoulders, Sam walked her to his truck. They were going to get some steaks and potatoes and cook them at his place. Her bag was packed for the nightshift and he tossed it on the back before helping her inside the cab. They held hands as they drove to the market and even stayed close while shopping. It wasn't until she was curled against him outside on his deck that she spoke about the relationship to him again.

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"How long?" she asked softly.

"How long what?"

"Have you liked me?"

Well that was a question. Sam definitely had feelings for her after the blackout. Before then it had all been a curiosity, and that was how he explained it to her. That night in the parking lot he'd wanted to kiss her but respected her wish to back off. He'd been irritated about finding out about Callaghan after she'd blown him off and she patted his arm after he admitted that.

"You were in deep with Callaghan, so I backed off, no matter how pissed off I was I couldn't get in the way of you being happy with the guy you wanted. I even covered for you after the blackout."

"How?" she asked, and when he told her about telling Luke that he had made the moves, not her, she laughed. "Oh my God your LIE is what got him to… wow. Just…" She then swatted him on the chest.

HARD.

"OW!" He rubbed his chest, frowning at her. "What was that for?"

"For covering for me like that!"

"Oh, sorry for having your back, I'll never do it again," he said sarcastically.

"It's just… I don't know. I'm thinking we're too stubborn for our own good."

A moment, then. "When did you?"

"What?" she asked.

"Like me," he said, egging her on.

"Well…" she started thinking about it, tapping her bottom lip with her index finger while he played with her hair. "Same as you. The parking lot, I wanted to kiss you and almost did until my stupid head told me to run away. Maybe it's a good thing we didn't do it right away, cause if we'd have gotten caught…"

"Yeah." He smirked. "It would've been fun though."

"Oh stop," she said.

"Seriously, it'd have been fun, sneaking around. No one knowing."

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's do it." He raised a brow. "No not IT, it! I mean… Let's have some fun…"

0000000000000000

"McNALLY!" barked Sam, making everyone in 15 Division jump then advert their eyes from the peeved off officer. Chris Diaz actually scrambled to get out of Sam's way. "Interview room two, NOW!"

"What did you do?" asked Dov in a scared whisper.

"I don't know," said Andy, acting distraught.

"Well you better get moving before he's even more pissed at you," said Chris seriously.

"Yeah. I'll, uh, catch up with you guys later," said Andy, looking fearful for her life as she followed her previous T.O. to the interrogation room.

"Oh please," snorted Gail, who was typing up a report on a hit and run. "Don't tell me you all fell for that?"

"What?" asked Dov.

"They're totally doing it," said Gail, eyes still focused on the screen.

"WHAT?" asked Chris and Dov at the same time.

"I don't think so," said Chris. "I mean if looks could kill, Andy would be six feet under."

"They're just trying to cover it up," said Gail, shrugging a shoulder. "You know how gossip is in a place like this. They're a new couple, and want to keep it private." She smirked, wanting to have fun with the boys. "I bet the sex is great."

They both cringed.

"First off, ew, and secondly… I think you're wrong," said Dov.

"Fine," said Gail, blindly reaching into her pocket and producing a fifty. "Fifty bucks says that they are."

"You're on!" said Dov. "Easy money."

"Uh… Gail? How you going to prove it?" asked Chris.

"Simple. Though she can somewhat act, Andy is a terrible liar. We'll give them another day, but tomorrow? You'll see I'm right. Then again, you can use that magical power known as observation and see what they look like on their way out of the interrogation room."

Five minutes later, Andy and Sam left the interrogation room. Dov watched the couple and slowly started to realize something. Andy had gone in there wearing a braid and her hair was now up in a messy bun. Swarek, though still looking mad, had a swagger of a man that'd just-and was it his imagination or did their hands brush before they walked away from each other?

"Ah, hell," he muttered, reaching into his wallet and producing a couple twenties and a ten. Gail snatched them up.

"Told you," she said with a singsong voice .

"No way," said Chris, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable?" asked Oliver Shaw while walking by the Rookies, stirring his coffee.

"Nothing," they all three said at the same time.

"I'm going to go turn this in," said Gail, grabbing her freshly printed report and quickly walking away.

"I gotta go check someone in the tank," said Chris, walking another way.

"I… I just… Bye!" said Dov, going another.

"What the…" Oliver was stunned. Obviously something happened, and he was going to find out! Sam walked up to him at that moment and Oliver shared his worries. "The Rookies are up to something."

"When aren't they?" asked Sam.

"True. So. You all right? You seemed pretty pissed off at McNally. You took it easy on her, whatever it was, right?"

"Of course not," said Sam. "I was far from gentle. Can't play favorites, right?"

"Right," chuckled Oliver before Sam walked away. Something he said slowly started to nag at him and Oliver was soon jogging after Sam. "What did you mean by: _far from gentle_?"

00000000000000

**END! **

THANKS FOR READING! :)


End file.
